Fifteen study dates
by banshee-hime
Summary: Ruby Wolfe and Sweet Pea have fifteen study dates, testing out various forms of motivation in order to actually get some work done for once. Drabbles based on the prompts made by wordsnstuff on tumblr. The tumblr posts at styomi have mood boards, too. Written as a 15-day challenge, with one chapter posted each day. Sweet Pea/OC
1. A way to memorize

**So, I've been watching a lot of Riverdale, which has resulted in some fanfiction, as usual. Hence, I'm giving you guys a short drabble series based on the wonderful study date prompts tumblr user wordsnstuff made. I will be continuing these as a fifteen-day challenge, going through all the prompts. Visit the tumblr version for the mood board at styomi**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale **  
Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC **  
Rating:** T **  
Word count:** 1438 (all chapters will be a little over 1k) **  
Chapter count:** 1/15

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A way to memorize**

Ruby had her legs draped over Sweet Pea's lap comfortably, both of them splayed on the living room couch. She had a thick book in her hands, held up so that he couldn't peek over the top, like he'd tried earlier. Ruby had found that Sweet Pea hated many things. Northsiders, turncoats, drug runners, Ghoulies, and the extensive list went on. But, the most ridiculous thing on it was definitely revising for a test. This was why Ruby had decided to take charge of making him pass his sophomore year by literally holding him down with her legs and forcing him to 'help her revise'.

"Removing too many of a single species from the environment is problematic because?" She listed off the tenth question, watching the way Sweet Pea's brow furrowed.

"They can become extinct?" He answered in a questioning tone, making Ruby sigh.

"Focus, sasquatch," the girl groaned. "Stop answering me in questions. There are three reasons: it threatens the biodiversity of the ecosystem, impacts all the other species and it _can_ cause the species to become endangered."

"There, I was right." The biker shot back with a grin, shrugging. His head lolled back against the couch. He was obviously beyond bored.

"Seriously, Sweet Pea, you need to pass this test," Ruby grumbled. "More importantly, _I_ need to pass this test, too," he didn't reply, and just stared up at the ceiling with pure boredom on his face instead. Like he was hoping that if he waited her out, she would quit bugging him. "Alright, what if you did me first?" Sweet Pea's head instantly rose, a wide smirk on his lips.

"Gladly." His tone of voice made Ruby re-visit her sentence.

"Oh, God, would you take your mind out of the gutter for once?" She tossed the book at him, but he caught it.

"Tough luck, little red, my mind never leaves the gutter." Sweet Pea remarked, opening the page which she'd been reading from and thumbing through the next few lessons.

"Hah," Ruby huffed. "I'll be sure to tell Toni and Fangs." Sweet Pea gave her a certain look of annoyance over the book. But, the damage had been done. Ruby was annoyed by his clear lack of interest in studying and he was pissed at her insisting to actually memorize something. The atmosphere was filled with a certain energy, like they were both awaiting the inevitable argument.

"Alright, aright," Sweet Pea succumbed, trying to diffuse the tension. "For real, though, my concentration is crap. Can't you come over here and we'll read through it together to memorize?" His arm extended over the back of the couch invitingly. Ruby sighed, but decided to honor his attempt at a compromise. She pulled her legs down from his lap and crawled over to his side, pressing herself to his warm body. While the Wolfe house was very toasty during winter, there was just something about having an extra source of heat during the cold months. And, Sweet Pea was _warm_.

"You go first." Ruby told him, leaning on his chest to see the book better. Soon enough, her makeshift pillow started to rumble as Sweet Pea read from the top of the lesson about enzymes, his voice a deep gravel which she'd come to love. His arm slipped from the back of the couch, pulling her even closer to his body without stopping his reading. Ruby interlocked their fingers together, her eyes straying from the book to look at the size difference. Sweet Pea's numerous rings glinted in the light as he shifted his fingers around, caressing her hand more than holding it. He'd always had issues with keeping still. Ruby smiled, enjoying the warmth of his large palm on her small one.

"Your turn." The biker told her when he flipped the page. Ruby focused on the book again, realizing that she'd only heard about half of what he'd been reading. Regardless, she already knew most of the material. Smiling briefly up at him, Ruby started reading from the top. Sweet Pea's fingers never stopped moving, going down hers, rubbing circles into the back of her hand which he could reach from the position and occasionally squeezing her fingers gently. He finally settled for twirling the only ring she wore in lazy circles around her pinky. Ruby let out a small sigh in between paragraphs, looking up.

"You're distracting me." She told him in a whisper.

"You're distracting _me._ " He shot back in a low tone, as well. Sweet Pea leaned down, going for a kiss. Ruby smiled. She'd known that they would end up there as soon as that arm had wrapped itself around her. But, she couldn't complain. They'd at least gotten through one and a half lesson with some efficiency. His lips were warm on hers, gentle as they danced to a familiar rhythm only known to the two of them. Ruby pulled back first, knowing that she had to, since Sweet Pea had zero self-control once he got started. And, she still wanted to pass the exam.

"It's a good distraction, I hope?" She whispered against his lips and he grinned into the touch.

"The best." They shared another slow kiss before Ruby pulled away, giving Sweet Pea one last loud peck with a smack of her lips, which made both of them laugh. Then, she returned to the material in the book, reading.

A few hours passed, the two taking their turns in reading lessons and occasionally exchanging kisses in a comfortable atmosphere. Sweet Pea got up for a bathroom break twice, which Ruby didn't doubt was actually an escape from the information she'd been piling on him. She, too, broke their comfortable cuddling a few times to grab her phone and answer a text or go to the kitchen for some snacks and drinks. Finally, just as Sweet Pea was reading the last of the revise notes from Ruby's notebook, the front door opened.

"Hun, I'm home," Jo, Ruby's father, called out as he entered the house. There was a sound of a bag falling to the floor, jacket being shrugged off and hung. Then, shoes clattered haphazardly in the hallway, making the teen grumble under her breath. She had a pet peeve about a messy hallway which her father didn't share.

"In here, dad," Sweet Pea pulled himself up, sitting straighter and tried to take his arm away from Ruby's shoulders, but she held onto his hand, giving him a sharp look. He returned his own, panicked one. But she just leaned in and pecked his cheek, which he tried to escape. Jo Wolfe had already put the fear of God into Sweet Pea. And, considering that the man was a former Navy SEAL, it had been a fairly easy thing to do.

"Do you have any plans for- Oh, Sweet Pea, hello." Jo came into the living room, sharp dark eyes surveying the scene before him. His only daughter in a secure embrace of the biker.

"Good evening, sir." Sweet Pea sounded as formal as he could, making Ruby try to pass her giggle for a cough, which ended up as a snort. He poked her ribs when Jo looked to the kitchen.

"You guys studying?" Jo asked, walking over and throwing himself in an armchair on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm giving Sweet Pea a small refresher before bio on Monday." Ruby nodded, looking comfortable in the arms of the biker next to her. And, she was the only person who looked comfortable at that moment. Sweet Pea seemed ready to hightail out of there and Jo looked like he was preparing for a chase.

"Consider me refreshed." Sweet Pea pulled his arm away from the girl, getting up. Ruby's eyes locked on her father's, giving him an icy glare. Jo's brows furrowed. Sweet Pea headed for his bag, tossing the half-filled notebook into it and slinging the backpack over his shoulder. Ruby's glare didn't let up.

"Nonsense, Sweet Pea. You're welcome to stay," Jo stopped him, sighing. "I've been oppressed by the power of the female population," at that, the biker chuckled.

"I'm familiar with that superpower."

"Hey!" Ruby's protest was ignored by both men, who had apparently decided to gang up on her. While she _was_ glad that they were getting along, she wasn't happy with the situation developing like that.

"Have you kids had dinner yet? I'm starving." Jo asked, getting up. And, that evening, which had started so well for Ruby, ended up at a booth at Pop's, filled with merciless teasing from the two favorite men in her life.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Let me know how you liked it!**

 **Cheers!**


	2. How to prepare for a study date (?)

**Here is the next part of the series for you guys to enjoy :) Keep in mind that these are spread out weirdly over the timeline. Hence, there are moments which come before Sweet Pea and Ruby are in a relationship and those that are after they start going out :D  
As always, the tumblr version has the mood board :)**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale **  
Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T **  
Word count:** 1625 **  
Chapter count:** 2/15

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **How to prepare for a study date (?) like a proper gentleman**

"It's a date," Toni told him pointedly, her eyes widening as she was making her point.

"No, it's not," Sweet Pea brushed her off with a huff. "We're just going to study." Fangs choked on his sandwich, Toni hitting his back lightly to help him breathe again.

"It's a _study date_ ," she shot back at Sweet Pea. "In the end, it's a date, regardless. You're supposed to treat it accordingly." Fangs was now giggling uncontrollably, which was an odd action for a bulky teen such as himself. Yet, it was a bit too familiar to his two best friends.

"What, should I bring _flowers_ or something?" Sweet Pea shot back in a sarcastic tone. Toni didn't back down, though.

"Or something," she scolded him. "At least kiss her and be prepared to do a little more." Fangs choked on the next bite of his sandwich again, helping the food go down with a swig from his soda can.

"Sure, sure," Sweet Pea dismissed the whole thing with a casual shrug. But, his two friends could see the color on his cheeks, regardless. "I'm always ready to a little more, she isn't."

"You have to set the mood, man," Fangs abandoned his sandwich in favor of advising his friend. He didn't want to choke on it for the third time. It had obviously been bad luck to buy it on the Northside or something. "Get her something she likes, cozy up to her and then, you know, keep going." The teen mimicked an action of running his hands over an invisible female figure.

"Yeah," Sweet Pea's tone was sarcasm in its purest form. "'Cause that sounds like something Ruby would appreciate. She'd kick my ass, dude." Fangs shrugged as if saying that he'd tried to help.

"Ruby _would_ like it," Toni interjected. "The two of us have had plenty of girls' nights, you know. She isn't frigid like you're obviously thinking. Just be smooth on the date."

"For the last time, it's not a date," Sweet Pea grumbled. "We don't date. We hang out. And, I don't think she's frigid." Toni's hands shot up, before she groaned, sighed and gave up.

"I tried," the girl said to no one in particular, in absolute exasperation. "I really did. You can't be helped, Sweet Pea." But, in the end, Toni and Fangs had helped. Their little squabble hadn't left Sweet Pea's mind as he got ready to head over to Ruby's place for a study session, session, not date, and he took his sweet time choosing an outfit.

The one thing Sweet Pea really liked about hanging out with Ruby, even after their friendship had turned into something more, was that he never felt like he had to try hard and work for it. It all came naturally. She came naturally to him, like breathing or eating. Kissing her wasn't a chore he dreaded and prepared for. It was a natural reaction to something she said or did. Texting her to go somewhere together was as easy as gathering the younger Serpents to head out to the quarry on a summer afternoon. Ruby was a person he _enjoyed_. In every sense of the word, completely and effortlessly. So, standing in the mirror and re-dressing a few times had definitely been a first for him when it came to a study session with her. After all, it wasn't the first time they'd done something like that. But, it was the first time they were doing it since they'd had their number of kisses and more than friendly hugs.

Finally, Sweet Pea settled on a pair of dark jeans that fit comfortably and a grey loose shirt. He slipped a flannel button up over, leaving it unbuttoned and then tugged his Serpents' jacket over it all. With a final check in the mirror, he decided that it was as good as it was going to get for a small study date. No, session. Because it wasn't a date. It was a study _session_.

On his way to her place, he wondered if he should heed Toni's advice and bring Ruby something she liked. Flowers would've definitely been over the top, but he knew one thing that she loved even more than life itself. So, smirking at his own brilliance and hoping that he wouldn't be late because of the small stop, Sweet Pea turned his bike right, instead of continuing straight over the tracks, and headed for the convenience store he knew would still be open.

He arrived late because the cashier was a new kid who fumbled with his receipt and had to enter every single barcode into the computer. But, his backpack was heavy with more than just his books. Chili, Ruby's grey Stafford, greeted him with barking and happy jumps at the iron gates of the Wolfe property. He managed to get the dog to back away so that he could roll his bike in, and they walked to the top of the driveway together, Chili sniffing all over his legs. Petting the dog in an attempt to get him to calm down, which didn't work, the tall teen rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Ruby's voice sounded from inside, muffled. Then, the door swung open in a quick motion. The girl looked a bit out of breath like she'd flown down the stairs of her house, instead of walking. And, she probably had. "Sweet Pea, hey," he noted that she looked like she had put on make-up. Ruby usually didn't bother with it, so that was a bit odd. Her lips were glistening and her eyes seemed bigger. Yes, she'd definitely put some make-up on. "Come in. Chili, no." The dog seemed dejected to be left outside, but his ears soon perked up at a sound coming from their yard and he tore down that way.

"Where's he off to?" Sweet Pea asked, entering.

"Probably a mole," Ruby sighed. "We've been having some issues with them and Chili loves playing with them. He won't kill them, but he will play. Dad's been going crazy and threatening to buy a hammer to play whack-a-mole. They're ruining his gardening attempts." The image of Ruby's father, the former SEAL, with a hammer, seemed positively terrifying in Sweet Pea's head.

"We're in the living room?" He asked, trying to shake the chills off. Jo Wolfe was scary as hell and loved his daughter. Sweet Pea still thanked God that the man hadn't been too bothered with the two of them doing… whatever it was that they were doing.

"No, my room," Ruby grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. "Dad's having some friends over later and forbade me to make a mess downstairs." The Wolfe house was as massive as always, making Sweet Pea feel out of place. Being in the family for a few generations, it had been built in an old, Victorian style, with two stories. Ruby's room, which he had only visited with Toni and Fangs twice, was on the upper floor and straight down the hallway.

"Should I get lost before the guests arrive?" Sweet Pea asked as Ruby opened the door of her space and entered, not noticing how he awkwardly lingered in the doorway for a second.

"Nonsense, I told dad you're coming over for a study date." Date. She'd said it. Not Toni or Fangs. Ruby had said it. Suddenly, Sweet Pea was very much glad that he had made a stop on his way.

"Alright." He decided that sitting on her bed wasn't safe and opted to go to the window seat next to it. After all, Ruby's books were already there.

"Do you want some snacks or something to drink?" Ever the polite host, the girl asked. She took his jacket when he shrugged it off and tossed it on her bed. On the teal and white covers, it looked somehow exotically out of place. Yet, it was like staking a claim over the bed, which brought warmth to Sweet Pea's chest.

"I've got snacks covered if you've got drinks." Sweet Pea opened his backpack and pulled out his notebook, the only study material he ever had, before flipping the bag over the window seat. Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, M & M packets, Hershey's kisses and chocolate chip cookies, Skittles, Snickers and various other packets of chocolate-based goods fell out, filling the seat and falling to the soft carpet on the floor.

"Holy. Mother. Of. God," Ruby's eyes were wide and filled with pure adoration as she stared at the pile. Sweet Pea's chest filled with heat completely. He'd done the right thing, apparently. "Are you trying to seduce me, or something?" She cheekily asked him with a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Maybe, short stuff." Sweet Pea replied with a grin of his own. This was a game he knew how to play. He was comfortable doing it, too. He'd had this kind of push and pull with Ruby since day one.

"Consider me willing and able, then," she bounded over to him, taking the lapels of his flannel shirt and pulling him down for a brief kiss. Sweet Pea was a bit surprised to feel her deepen it, exploring his mouth gently with her tongue. That was usually something that he did, and more than often it got her to pull away. Obviously, he had done everything right that evening. "I'll get us some drinks and then we can start." Ruby left him, a little breathless, standing in her bedroom. He felt comfortable for the first time since his talk with Toni and Fangs. Chocolate was, apparently, the way to Ruby's heart. Or pants. Either way, Sweet Pea considered this study date a success already. Yes, the study _date_.

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks!**

 **Thank you very much Luvs2Read and Valerie for reviewing! Also, thanks to thewordmajestic for putting this into their favorites!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Valerie: Thanks so much for the review, both here and on Four innocent sentences. I'm glad that you're enjoying my Wolfe series :D I hope that you liked this chapter :) There should be a larger fic coming after I'm done with these drabbles, too :D  
Cheers!**

* * *

 **Cheers!**


	3. With proper motivation

**Well, this one turned out a bit steamier than I thought it would hahahaha There are some suggestive themes, but nothing too explicit. And, I've got a little bonus at the end for you guys, because I couldn't resist hahaha  
The tumblr version at styomi has the mood board, too :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale **  
Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC **  
Rating:** T **  
Word count:** 1545 + 616 bonus **  
Chapter count:** 3/15

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **With proper motivation, anything is possible**

Ruby glanced over to Sweet Pea only to see him lazily scrolling through something on his phone. They were in his trailer, for once, studying. Or, she was. Ruby groaned and pushed herself up from the old couch, getting the teen's attention.

"You done?" Sweet Pea asked, eyes returning to his phone. "Toni and Fangs want to hang out at the Wyrm, if you are."

"I am," he instantly perked up at that. "But, you aren't." The happiness left his eyes and Sweet Pea slumped back into his seat on the floor, head lolling back on the couch.

"Seriously, tater tot, I tried," he tried to slither out of studying. "But, I just don't have the concentration for it after sun sets." Ruby huffed, sitting criss-cross, her notebook in her lap.

"That's why I said we should do this straight after school." She pulled her book closer, ignoring the quick typing Sweet Pea was doing on his phone.

"Yeah, but I had a job to do with FP and Tall Boy." He grumbled back and she knew by his tone where their conversation was going. They always ended up squabbling about how, when and where they should study. Sweet Pea lobbied for no studying at all as if his life depended on it. And, Ruby, in turn, quarreled to get at least two hours of solid work in, in hopes of getting him to pass to junior year with her. She usually won, especially when she mentioned how she would probably be sitting in class next to some other boy if Sweet Pea was retaking his classes.

"That is why you can't go mess around with Toni and Fangs or procrastinate on your phone now," her tone held an edge to it. "It's study time." Sweet Pea looked at her with sparks of anger in his eyes, a familiar look, but usually not reserved for her.

"Study time was over two tests ago." He shot back.

"Alright, but you'll be missing out on something good if you decide to leave now." Ruby fired off without thinking.

"Like what, more unsolvable equations?" Sweet Pea sarcastically remarked. He had obviously been spending time with Jughead, judging by the improvement in that skill. "More re-dos because I got the wrong answer at the end?" Ruby's mind went into quick overdrive. She needed to keep him focused on the math. Interested in it. And, there was one thing which she could think of. Probably a bad idea, since they were alone in his trailer for the evening, but she didn't care. At that moment, all she wanted was for him to damnably focus and stop procrastinating and trying to slither away like the snake he was.

"Every time you get a problem right, I'll take off a piece of my clothing." She had apparently said the perfect thing to achieve her goal. Sweet Pea's eyes widened, phone falling onto his lap. He turned fully to her, now folding his legs in a criss-cross position to mirror her.

"You serious?" He gasped out, voice deep.

"As a heart attack." Ruby returned in a low tone. She was _very_ glad that it was winter and that it was chilly inside Sweet Pea's trailer at that moment. If not, she would have been left naked too quickly. By the way Sweet Pea was looking at her, that was definitely his goal.

"Alright," he grabbed his phone and quickly typed something, the sound of a message going through ringing out. Then, he tossed it on the couch behind him. "Which problem do I do first?" Ruby looked over her notebook, finding a fairly easy one to get him going. She read it out and Sweet Pea wrote it down diligently, getting started on solving it. In a few minutes, with only one moment of head scratching involved, he eagerly smiled at her. "Two square root of three." He gulped, waiting. Ruby checked the result against hers, which she'd already gotten right.

"Correct," she confirmed and locked eyes with him. Sweet Pea was watching her with rapt attention. Ruby trailed her fingers up from the notebook in her lap, across her body and pushed her hair over her shoulders, not breaking their eye contact. His eyes were positively burning and he swallowed again. Ruby hooked her ring finger and pinky under each side of her red leather jacket, spreading the other ones wide, showing them off. She knew that he had a thing for her hands and was going to use it the best she could. Her chest moved forward, making Sweet Pea's eyes fly down to her breasts as she slowly slid the jacket off her shoulders, moving her head to the right to show off her neck. He wasn't breathing, she was certain of it. The jacket slid further down, her left arm twisting behind her to leave the sleeve, before going to the front to yank the clothing article in a quick motion from her right one. The jacket dropped to the floor with a soft sound.

"Fuck." Sweet Pea commented in a strangled gasp. Ruby held his heated gaze for a moment when it flew back from the discarded article of clothing to her. Then, she looked at her notebook. The next problem she gave him was a bit harder, but still rather simple. Sweet Pea shook his head, jotting it down with a trembling hand in his notebook.

The game continued, Ruby slowly giving a harder problem each time, while the biker got them all right. Maybe he was actually pretty good at math, she mused as she teased him with taking off her remaining sock. She'd lost her jacket, both boots, the comfortable flannel button up she'd stolen from his closet and now, both socks. Next, she had to choose either her pants or her shirt, leaving her in her underwear either way. So, she picked an equation she'd had trouble with next.

Sweet Pea took his time solving it. He erased a part of his work at some point, returning to the top. Then, he scratched his head and erased again. Ruby was almost giggling at that point, expecting a wrong answer to come, but she managed only to smile and hold down her chuckles. Sweet Pea looked positively tortured. His face was flushed and his hands were trembling badly. Ruby was willing to bet that they were as cold as ice like they usually were when she got him all bothered. He had cursed a few times on a number of equations when he'd gotten stuck. The latest one wasn't an exception. But, finally, he looked up, telling her the answer. She was surprised to find it correct in her notebook. And, she decided that she would break his winning streak right then and there.

"Good boy." Sweet Pea's eyes practically flew out of their sockets.

"Jesus, Ruby." He gasped out. She noticed the way he'd pressed the notebook to his lap with his large hands, waiting in anticipation for the next part of her show. Ruby slid from the couch, standing next to it. Her hands rose to her lower stomach, playing with the edge of her shirt.

"What will it be, Sweet Pea?" She asked devilishly. "Shirt or pants?" Ruby didn't think that he could look more tortured than a second ago. Apparently, she'd been wrong. His brow furrowed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Pants, please." He'd actually begged her to take off her pants. Ruby managed to mask her shock at the honest plea and mischievously pulled up the hem of her shirt a bit, fingers playing around the button of her dark jeans. Sweet Pea's eyes were glued on them and he wasn't breathing, much like during the other parts of her show.

"I don't think so," Ruby replied with a tilt of her head in a teasing tone. Sweet Pea's eyes went to hers, noticing the smirk on her face. But, soon enough, they went down again, as she started pulling the hem of her shirt further up, before dropping it completely. Ruby's hands went behind her back, sliding under her long-sleeved top. She unhooked her bra, ignoring the confused look on Sweet Pea's face and let go. Instantly, her breasts dropped a bit lower, which got him to groan once he realized what she had done. Ruby slid the straps of her bra off her arms skillfully under the sleeves and then pulled it out of her shirt, letting the lacy black piece of clothing hand there for a second, enjoying the way Sweet Pea's eyes couldn't leave it. Then, she dropped it over her jacket.

"Oh, fuck this." Sweet Pea tossed his notebook away and hopped to his feet, grabbing her hips and slamming their lips together in a heated kiss. Ruby's hands trailed up his strong arms and one tangled in his hair while the other hooked around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She had, in all honesty, been surprised by his endurance. She's expected him to snap sometimes around the flannel hitting the floor. But, all thoughts of studying left her mind as his cold hands, like she had guessed, slid under her shirt and caressed her skin, going up.

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks! Stay tuned for Day 4 :D**

 **I'd like to thank** **When I Make It Shine for following this story :D**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

Bonus:

"Ruby, I swear, if you pick that book up, I'm going to smack you." The girl in question stopped inching her fingers towards the math book and let her arm fall limp against the side of the couch with a soft thud.

"Who knows, maybe I'll like it?" She pushed herself up on her elbows, her tired body still pressed against Sweet Pea's warm form because of his tight embrace on the couch. Ruby felt his groan at the teasing words rumble through his chest. He looked straight at her knowing smirk.

"You're evil, you know? A devil woman. A teasing devil woman." He dropped his head back on the armrest, staring at the ceiling of his trailer in an attempt to calm down. But, alas, image after image appeared in his mind. Sweet Pea liked to blame it on teenage hormones.

"So, what do I need to do in order to get you to finish revising for the test?" Ruby sighed, shifting so that she could lay her arms on Sweet Pea's chest and then place her chin on them. Her torso instantly became warmer from his body heat and his hands went up from Ruby's waist, rubbing gentle circles along her back. She didn't think that he was aware of doing that.

"Are you serious right now?" Sweet Pea asked, looking up at her again.

"Nothing too freaky." Ruby immediately added once she saw his growing grin.

"Okay," Sweet Pea moved to sit up, dislodging the girl gently from her comfortable cuddling spot. "It's not weird. Well, not too weird," Ruby groaned, but she couldn't resist the childish glee with which the hulking biker jumped around his trailer in his birthday suit, before sitting back down next to her. "Here." Sweet Pea handed her her lacy black bra and panties and waited.

"Okay." Ruby stood from the couch, very much aware of how his eyes were following her every move. She slipped on her panties and then hooked her bra in the front, then spun it around and tugged it up into its proper place. Sweet Pea seemed fascinated with every motion she made. However, the expression of childish glee didn't leave his face. "Now what? Am I supposed to meow and crawl over to you?" Sweet Pea and Ruby had already been down the weird road of oddly specific fantasies each of them had. Most of them, though, were his. And, the more comfortable they got with each other, the more erotic they got, leaving her feeling a bit out of her zone.

"Now, walk over there and put on my Serpent jacket. The winter, leather one." Sweet Pea sighed and leaned back on the couch, watching the underwear-clad girl expectantly.

"What? That's it? And you'll study when I do that?" Ruby asked in a disbelieving tone. She got an eager series of nods back. "Man, I was expecting you to ask for a strip tease or a lap dance or something." She shrugged and headed for the hooks next to the front door of his trailer slowly, swaying her hips and giving him an eyeful.

"Wait, a lap dance was on the table?" Sweet Pea repeated, eyes wide and mouth dry. Ruby shrugged and then pulled on the leather jacket as he'd instructed. It fell to the middle of her thighs and positively dwarfed her. But, the expression on his face was worth it. "Maybe next time," he gasped out. "Now, come here and help me finish this." But, no matter how hard Sweet Pea tried to focus on the math, he couldn't keep his eyes from going over her form all too often. She was his dream fantasy made reality, after all.

* * *

 **Now, I'm actually done xD I just couldn't resist Sweet Pea living out his fantasy here hahahaha  
Let me know how you liked it :D**


	4. PG13 PDA sugar can be good motivation

**Here is the next part of the series :D I was a little bummed while making this mood board, because I really wanted an image for passing notes, but couldn't find one that I was happy with :') Check it out at styomi, regardless! I hope you guys enjoy the drabble :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale **  
Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC **  
Rating:** T **  
Word count:** 1645 **  
Chapter count:** 4/15

* * *

 **PG13 PDA sugar can be good motivation**

Sweet Pea tossed his pen on his notebook, giving up. To be fair, he was halfway done with his chemistry homework. However, there was something that kept pulling his attention away from it. Ruby was sitting across from him at the library table, her own notebook forgotten, phone in her hands. She kept going from typing on it furiously to giggling soundlessly at something she got. And, that kind of an interaction with her cell could mean only one thing – she was texting with Mattie.

Sweet Pea had met Ruby's best friend only once when the teen had flown in for a visit. Those days he remembered only vaguely, due to a large amount of alcohol and pot they'd all consumed. And, in his experience, Mattie was a hurricane. An unstoppable force of nature which made Ruby go a little insane, as well. Mattie somehow managed to break through the walls of proper manners and strict education that the girl in question had had at home, pulling Ruby along for a crazy ride of drinking, partying, making art when high and various other things Sweet Pea wasn't necessarily against. He was just against Ruby doing them with Mattie. But, as previously mentioned, the odd teen was a force of nature and he wouldn't be the one to try and stop that tempest on its raging way. However, he could deter Ruby from getting pulled into the crazy ideas while they were only chatting on the phone.

Glancing at his own cell, Sweet Pea ignored the group chat which included all of the younger Serpents. They were planning to meet up and head to the Wyrm. He, though, had another fish to fry. The tall biker ripped off the corner of a page from the end of his notebook, getting a few glares from students and adults at the library. He was regretting allowing Ruby to sign him up as a member of the institution, at that point, despite the fact that it was a free subscription. Quickly, Sweet Pea scrawled a message on the paper and tossed it at the girl on the opposite side of the table. It hit Ruby's phone and bounced off, ending up on her notebook.

She stopped giggling, giving him a half-hearted glare, before unfurling the ball and reading his note. She scrawled something back and passed it to him properly, along the surface of the table. Sweet Pea frowned when she instantly returned to her phone but took the note regardless. There were two messages on the paper.

 _I'm almost done, you?_ His writing was neat, in small block letters.

 _I'll finish when Mattie has to go to class. You can go if you don't want to wait._ Ruby wrote in slightly bigger letters, a bit curvy and clearly feminine.

He didn't like that reply. Sweet Pea had taken time out of his usual busy hang out schedule with the Serpents to indulge Ruby's ideas of studying together. He certainly didn't plan on playing second fiddle to Mattie. So, he decided to bring out the big guns.

 _If you finish now, I'll give you some sugar for each correct answer._ He crumpled the paper and tossed it at Ruby again. She gave him an annoyed look this time but still opened the note. Sweet Pea saw the hesitation. It was momentary. But, Ruby's phone had almost been placed on the desk. Good, he was winning that battle. He'd just dealt a critical hit to her chat with Mattie. The note returned to him.

 _What kind of sugar are we talking about here?_ The feminine letters asked. But, when Sweet Pea looked up, Ruby was back on her phone. He scowled.

 _Since we're in public, just something PG13._ He stopped for a second, looking up. Ruby was giggling soundlessly again. He needed to be more persuasive. _Or, we could head find some secluded spot between the rafters?_ He added cheekily. The note hit Ruby's phone again. She didn't hesitate this time, or glare at him, which Sweet Pea took as a definite advantage to his side. He watched the way Ruby's eyes widened before she smirked at him and then scrawled something, tossing the note at him eagerly. Yes, that was a definite win.

 _Let's see your PG13 reward._ When Sweet Pea looked back up, Ruby had her phone down on the table, locked, and she was solving a problem in her notebook. He watched her write and calculate, before checking the result in her book and looking up at him. She gave him a thumbs up. Now, Sweet Pea was a bit lost. He needed to give her some kind of a PG13 PDA reward which could pass at the library. After a moment of deliberation, he slid his foot forward under the table. He felt his boot make contact with Ruby's knee-high Dr. Martens and he slowly slid her leg forward, so that he had better access.

Sweet Pea looked at the girl over the table. She had fixed him with her pale eyes, mouth in a small smile as she waited to see what he would do. Her foot didn't move, except when he shifted it. So, Sweet Pea took charge. His boot traced the outline of her Dr. Marten shoe, hooking behind it and slowly trailing up her calf. He saw the way Ruby's mouth opened in a small 'o' and smirked. Sweet Pea was definitely winning this one.

He caressed her leg, up and down the back of her calf a few times, before pulling up his other foot on the opposite side, locking Ruby's boot in between his feet. Then, holding it with his right boot in place, Sweet Pea pulled his left leg up, the tips of his toes trailing the inside of Ruby's calf. Her sharp intake of breath told him everything he needed to know. Sweet Pea stopped suddenly, pulling his legs back and tucking his feet under his chair again.

His dark eyes met Ruby's heated pale gaze and he smirked. She got the message and went back to her notebook, solving another problem. Sweet Pea saw her phone screen light up with multiple messages, but she didn't pay them any attention. Oh, he'd won that one alright. He'd misdirected the hurricane.

When Ruby gave him another thumbs up after checking her result, he pushed away from the desk, standing up and going to her side. Sweet Pea plopped into the seat next to hers and pulled the chair as close to her as he could without being too improper, making it screech a bit. A couple of people in the library gave him glares or shushed him, which he only sheepishly smiled against. Then, his hand reached out under the table, dropping onto Ruby's thigh.

A small gasp came from her, telling him that he obviously had her more than invested in this little reward game. The tights Ruby was wearing did nothing to hide the warmth of her soft flesh underneath. Sweet Pea's hand glided across the expanse of her thigh, drawing lazy, random patterns and squeezing here and there, careful not to go too close to her knee. If he did, she would likely jump up, because it was her ticklish spot. And, the library definitely wasn't the place for some tickle foreplay. When he was satisfied with the flush across her cheeks and quick breaths, Sweet Pea pulled his hand away, lounging back in his chair. Ruby looked up, almost pleadingly, but then rolled her eyes when he didn't move and went back to her notebook.

This time, it took her a bit longer to finish. Just as Sweet Pea was preparing to glance over at her work, she went to the book, checking her result. Then, she pulled her notebook up, showing him three problems solved correctly. So, she wanted to pile up the sugar and cash it in all at once. Sweet Pea smiled when he saw that she had passed the last problem he had solved in his chemistry notebook. But, regardless, he needed to make good on his promise.

His arm draped along the back of Ruby's chair, pulling the small girl to his side. She fit there perfectly, as always. Then, Sweet Pea leaned in, nuzzling into her hair and taking a deep breath. She smelled of her deep perfume, a scent he usually wasn't a fan of, but it fit her somehow. It was very Ruby. Not like the flowery notes other girls wore. It was deep, rich and reminded him of stolen kisses in between classes. Like smoldering gold or molten lava.

Sweet Pea's other hand reached up, pulling Ruby's long hair back to free up her neck on the side which he was closest to. Then, he pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear, hearing her sigh contently and lean further into his side. His kisses remained innocent, trailing down the side of her neck. Sweet Pea couldn't help himself and planted one slightly steamier at the spot where her shoulder started, just beside the neckline of her shirt. Then, pulling back and leaving a wet mark, he pecked her cheek and moved away entirely, only the arm around her chair remaining.

Ruby looked at him with a flushed face and a sweet smile. She leaned in this time, Sweet Pea's lips meeting hers halfway. The kiss was innocent, sweet and completely PDA appropriate. Nothing like the heated lip lock which they usually shared. Ruby pulled back and returned to her notebook. Needless to say, her homework was done quickly and she took him by the hand soon enough, fingers intertwining, and led him out of the library. Sweet Pea only got an earful from her after they'd reached the Wyrm, many soft kisses later, when he asked her for her notebook to copy the work.

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks! Day 5 coming tomorrow :D**

 **My thanks goes out to** **dog88 for following this story, as well as valerie and When I Make It Shine for their wonderful reviews!  
Also, special thanks to Vulvarity for helping me out with the main story about Ruby and Sweets :D You're a gift!**

* * *

 **Valerie: No, no, thank _you_ for the review you left me! I'm super glad that you're enjoying the drabbles and I promise more on these two coming when I'm done with all fifteen days :D Looking forward to hearing from you again and hope you enjoyed :D**

* * *

 **I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys thought of this one :D**


	5. Autumn time is picnic time

**I've been inspired by a bit of rain here and this chapter is more autumn aesthetic than any of the previous ones xD Let me know how you like it :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale **  
Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC **  
Rating:** T **  
Word count:** 1284 **  
Chapter count:** 5/15

* * *

 **Autumn time is picnic time**

Sweet Pea knocked on the front door of the Wolfe house, before reminding himself that he wasn't at the trailer park and rang the doorbell. As he was waiting for Ruby to get there, despite the fact that she'd told him numerous times to let himself in if nobody opened it, Sweet Pea shrugged off his Serpents' jacket. It was warm for an autumn day. Too warm for a leather jacket, especially coupled with his usual shirt and flannel combo. Then, the door swung open.

"Sweet Pea?" Jo Wolfe was standing there, his mouth stained with something that looked suspiciously like blood. Sweet Pea took a step back. He might've been taller than Jo, but he wouldn't like to be pitted against the man in a fight. He'd heard quite a few stories about the Lone Wolf of South High from back in the day. Mostly, they were retold at the Wyrm in gest, now that Jo was a resident of Riverdale once more. Yet, Sweet Pea didn't want to poke that sleeping Navy SEAL, unless he had to. "What're you doing here?"

"Um, Ruby invited me over to study," Sweet Pea's eyes were still glued to the substance dripping from Jo's mouth. It was blood-red and positively terrifying. "sir." The biker quickly added.

"Do I have something on my-" Jo's hand went up, wiping at the side of his mouth, and it came back red like blood had been smeared on his knuckles. Sweet Pea suddenly remembered a nightmare he'd had of Ruby's father chasing him down the Wolfe house driveway. "Oh. That's unfortunate," Jo licked the red substance. "I'm trying to recreate this recipe Lisa used to make, strawberry jelly something, but I think it's just coming out as some cheap version of a Halloween decoration." The man shrugged and laughed at his own ineptitude in the kitchen. But, to Sweet Pea, the image of Ruby's father trying to cook, which was a running gag in their family since his retirement from the army, was even more terrifying. Kitchens had multiple knife drawers, after all.

"I'm certain that you'll figure it out, sir," Sweet Pea was glad that his voice sounded completely normal despite his growing panic. With Ruby in between them, he managed to get along with Jo fairly well. But, she often mediated those encounters like a court-appointed counselor or something. "Is Ruby home?" Jo stopped trying to wipe his hand on the edge of his already stained shirt.

"I'm sorry, she isn't. Left an hour ago. I think she went to that picnic area in Fox Forest?" Sweet Pea nodded, pulling his phone out to call the girl and ask her what in the world was she thinking when she left him to the mercy of her father. "You can just go and surprise her, though?" Jo smiled at him and Sweet Pea was torn between running and accepting it as a peaceful action. "She had her books with her."

"I think I'll do that," Sweet Pea nodded. "Thank you, sir." Jo still had a smile on his face.

"You're good for her, you know?" Ruby's father said, making Sweet Pea's eyebrows rise. "She's finally found someone more reckless than she is. Forces her to reassess and take care of both herself and you. It's a good thing, I promise," Jo added once he saw the disbelief on the biker's face. "I went through the same thing," then, Jo's expression changed and he literally lit up. "Hang on a second, let me give you some stuff to take up there." Sweet Pea didn't dare deny the man.

And, that was how the tall Serpent ended up trekking his way up the dirt road which led from the Wolfe house and into the Fox Forest, with a cooler in his hands. He felt positively mortified, seeing as the thing was an obnoxious, hot pink color, but he couldn't exactly say no to Jo. After following the man's instructions as to which way to go without too much trouble, Sweet Pea found himself in the middle of the forest, a large loop of the road coming up ahead. In the middle of the half circle was a small picnic area. Wooden tables and benches, a few swings, seesaws and an old-school merry-go-round. It looked pretty nice and quite nostalgic from his perspective.

Sweet Pea spotted Ruby easily enough. She was sitting at one of the tables, books, and notebooks all around her, head thrown back and pen in hand. So, deciding to be a bit of an ass in return for her bailing on their study date, he snuck up behind her slowly. Ruby had her eyes closed and she seemed to be enjoying the sun on her face. Sweet Pea spotted that she was working on her English Lit essay, about halfway done. He bent down, right at her ear level, and made his move.

"Boo." The simple word, spoken in a low tone, along with his hot breath on her ear, had Ruby jumping up from her seat. Unfortunately for Sweet Pea, that meant that her forehead collided with his with a loud sound, making them both gasp and groan.

"Oh my God!" the girl exclaimed, dropping her pen to hold onto her head. "Jesus, sasquatch! What did you do that for?" she rubbed the red spot before letting it go. Sweet Pea, on the other hand, stood stunned. "Are you alright?" Instantly, her hands were at his forehead, feeling the sore spot.

"I'm fine," he snapped out of his shock. "And, that was for forgetting our study session, running off to the woods and leaving me to face your father." Ruby winced. She loved teasing him about this and that, but even she wasn't so cruel as to leave him in a bind intentionally.

"I'm sorry I forgot," she pulled him down to her height by the lapels of his flannel shirt and kissed the sore spot on his forehead. "The weather was so nice that I decided to head out to this spot for a bit. I guess I forgot to check the time." She giggled.

"Dumbass tater tot," Sweet Pea shot back and slid on the bench next to her. "Here, your father sent this." He placed the hot pink cooler on the table in front of them.

"Oh, picnic food!" Ruby instantly perked up. She opened it and started rummaging.

"How much coffee have you _had_?" Sweet Pea asked, noting her peppy behavior. His Ruby wasn't like that. She was the calm before the storm. The thunder and lightning rumbling right under the cool surface. This excited little beast appeared only when chocolate was mentioned, or after a large amount of coffee was consumed.

"Um… Three cups?" She asked nobody in particular, starting to take out different snacks from the cooler, along with two cans of soda.

"In the past hour?" Sweet Pea sarcastically asked.

"Before I left, sooo… Past three hours?" Ruby's smirk told him that she was messing with him, as usual. She never backed down from a good verbal battle.

"I want compensation for having to deal with caffeinated Ruby." Grumbled the biker. Instantly, Ruby closed the cooler and her hands found purchase on his shoulders. From her position with her knees on the bench, she was taller than him for once, giving their kiss a new angle.

"Enough compensation?" She asked breathlessly when they finally untangled tongues.

"Not nearly." Sweet Pea pulled her back and onto his lap with a gentle hand at her waist, swallowing her giggle with his mouth. He figured that he'd enjoy the loving before Ruby realized that he hadn't even started his English Lit essay.

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks!**

 **Let me know how you like this series and if you'd like a slightly longer story about Ruby and Sweet Pea in the future :D**


	6. It's best when we can compete

**Gosh, I had fun writing this one, but it didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to… Well, it's good anyways xD Tell me what you think :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 1672 + 303 bonus  
 **Chapter count:** 6/15

* * *

 **It's best when we can compete**

"Let's bounce," Sweet Pea said, tossing Ruby the spare helmet of his bike. She had a wide grin on her face as she pulled it on securely, ignoring the small voice in the back of her head telling her that helmet hair was quite unattractive. "You have all the notes?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Ruby laughed, struggling to straddle his bike behind him for a second. Her hands gripped his denim vest with the Serpent logo like her life depended on it. Sweet Pea's large arm appeared from the other side, which she was trying to lean into in order to get on the monstrosity he called his baby, pulling her on.

"Stupid question. You probably have someone else's notes, too," he chuckled from the front, the sound rumbling under Ruby's fingers. "Are you on, shortcake?"

"I'm on," she replied, giving him a tap on the shoulders before circling her arms around his middle as far as they could go. "I like the vest," Ruby whispered in his ear, knowing that he was blushing by the color on his neck. But, Sweet Pea didn't reply with anything other than a shrug as he tugged on his own helmet and revved their ride.

Ruby looked at the passing scenery over Sweet Pea's shoulder, barely reaching the height to do so, and only because he was leaning into the bike towards the front. She easily discerned where they were going, to the Sunnyside Trailer Park. The buildings changed from the Northside suburban feel to the rustic, old soul of Southside. Finally, Sweet Pea parked in the middle of the trailer park and slid off the bike.

"Like my surprise?" He asked her as he undid his helmet and hung it on the handle of his bike.

"Very surprising," Ruby shot back in a flat tone and undid her own helmet, leaving it on the back seat as she awkwardly slid off the bike. Sweet Pea reached out and caught her when she swayed, steadying her. "Smooth." Ruby's eyebrow rose along with the side of her lips.

"I try." He shot back with a laugh. Sweet Pea's large hand took hers, leading her towards one of the trailers she hadn't been in before. He didn't knock or anything but just barged in like he owned it. Ruby entered after him, his hand still pulling her. The inside of the trailer was quite similar to the other two she'd been in, Sweet Pea's and FP's. It had a small living room, kitchenette and a hall which led towards the tiny bedroom. In the living area, there were four people crammed together already, sitting around the long coffee table. Toni and Fangs were on one side, lounging on the floor in front of a floral couch, and Betty and Jughead were on the other sitting together on a small loveseat that had obviously seen better days.

"Sweet Pea! Ruby!" Toni instantly waved when she spotted them. "Welcome to my humble abode," she smiled at the duo and waved around the small living room. "Feel free to make yourselves at home." And, Sweet Pea did exactly that. He slid off his vest and flannel shirt, tossing them over the built-in bar that separated the kitchenette and the living area. Then, he plopped down on the couch behind Toni and Fangs. Ruby, though, was a little more reluctant. She placed her bag next to the others on the floor and reluctantly sat on the edge of the loveseat. It creaked ominously under her weight.

"That's cold." Fangs laughed immediately, waggling his eyebrows at her. Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe I just prefer Bughead over your trio weirdo combo." She shot back.

"Ouch." Fangs made a show of putting his hand over his heart like he'd suffered a direct hit.

"Are we going to study, or should I go?" Betty was the one to break their friendly banter before it could escalate, knowing that it likely would.

"I'm all for studying." Ruby agreed. Sweet Pea groaned.

"I'm not." He complained.

"That's why we invited you, Sweet Pea," Jughead supplied helpfully. "To break up the party before it gets to be the Smithsonian." Betty and Ruby shared a laugh at the biker's expense, which he replied to with a hard glare, mostly in the latter's direction.

"So, shall we do this as a quiz game?" Toni asked, diffusing the tension. Ruby, Betty, and Jughead exchanged eager looks.

"You're on." Jughead accepted the challenge.

"Oh, no, no," Fangs spoke up. "One of you has to come over here or it won't be a quiz game at all, but a Wikipedia beatdown." Reluctantly, the trio looked amongst each other and Betty stood, exchanging spots with Toni.

"Alright, now that we're even," Jughead began.

"Not nearly enough, but it will have to do." Sweet Pea grumbled.

"Let's begin with the practice test in the back?" Jughead pointedly continued.

"Sure, but, how do we make them into a quiz?" Betty asked from the other side of the desk. The couple locked eyes, making Toni and Ruby exchange a glance which clearly spelled out that they both shipped those two together in an unhealthy way. Fangs laughed, obviously seeing the exchange, which made Sweet Pea groan.

"Equal pieces?" Jughead asked at the same time as Betty turned to Toni.

"Could we have some scissors?" Ruby and Toni shared another knowing look as the latter got up to get the necessary supplies. A few minutes later, the coffee table had been cleared of all study material. In the middle was a pile of messily shuffled paper pieces, each holding a question on one side along with a number. The other side was blank. The six students had all huddled together around the table on the floor, sitting in their own groups. And, the duel started. Jughead pulled the first question, reading it out loud.

"A macromolecule with many hydrogen and peptide bonds is most likely a?" Toni groaned, knowing that it was her worst part of the material. But, Ruby instantly replied.

"A protein!" Toni checked the answer with the corresponding number on the sheet.

"One point for team Awesome." She jotted it down with a small straight line. Betty pulled the next question, reading it for her team.

"A coenzyme is differentiated from the broader class of cofactors because it is?" Sweet Pea and Fangs exchanged a look, before huddling together to discuss it. Betty wasn't allowed to help, because she had pulled the question. Then, reaching an agreement, Fangs replied.

"It's organic?" He reached for the paper with answers and found the number of their question. "One point for the Serpents."

"Hey!" Toni instantly complained. A small squabble about team naming ensued, Toni and Fangs both fighting for their own team having their gang's name. In the end, the latter had to give up and renamed their team into 'Smarty-pants and two idiots', which neither of his teammates liked, but didn't protest to.

And, the game continued. It took four rounds for team Awesome to pull ahead, as soon as they'd left the area of organic chemistry and headed into the area of various animals and their properties. But, it became clear to everyone that there was another battle going on. Whenever it wasn't Ruby or Sweet Pea who pulled the card, the two in question would immediately answer, staring each other in the eye all the while, no consultation with their peers needed. Sweet Pea got more and more answers wrong as Ruby pushed him, allowing her team to take a shot at solving the question and getting even more points. She was riling him up, knowing that he couldn't resist the challenge. Betty and Toni kept exchanging knowing glances, rather similar to the looks Ruby and the Serpent girl had given each other when Bughead had their moments.

Finally, with a score of twenty-five for team Awesome and twenty for Smarty-pants and two idiots, Jughead put a stop to the competition. Ruby and Sweet Pea seemed ready to jump at each other from across the small coffee table, in what sense, he didn't want to know and didn't care to find out.

"Why don't you guys get us some food before we revise?" Toni tried to play the mediator between the two hotheads. Ruby looked at her briefly, before getting up.

"Pizza okay?" She asked and grabbed her bag to fish out her wallet.

"As long as it has pepperoni." Fangs agreed.

"Of course," Sweet Pea huffed and rose, as well, grabbing his vest and flannel from the counter. "There's a place five minutes away by bike." He motioned with his head for Ruby to follow him, and the two left in tense silence.

"Damn," Fangs commented, extending his legs and stretching out over the bottom of the couch behind him. "Those two have it _bad_."

"You don't say," Jughead sarcastically remarked. "I just hope they don't kill each other over bio on the way."

"No way, that was all sexual tension back there," then, Fangs smirked and started digging through his pockets. "Ten bucks they get it on at the pizza place while waiting." Betty's face went red, but not Toni's.

"You're on," she grinned at her friend and dug through her pockets for cash. "Twenty that they don't even make it to the bike without getting handsy." She slammed the dollar bills over Fangs' on the coffee table.

"Fifteen that they return with all that tension back here." Jughead entered the pool, placing his own money on the surface. They all looked expectantly at Betty.

"Um, ten that they don't do anything before the study group breaks up?" She reluctantly said, making the three Serpents laugh.

"Oh, we're taking your money, Smarty-pants." Fangs cackled. Then, a thud sounded from outside the trailer and the teens all jumped up, eagerly flying to the window. Sure enough, Sweet Pea had Ruby pressed against the side of the trailer, kissing her passionately in the dark.

"Oh, _I'm_ taking _your_ money alright." Toni cackled.

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks!**

* * *

Bonus

Ruby and Sweet Pea returned to the trailer over half an hour later with two boxes of pizza in their arms, sharing glances which told the study group everything they needed to know. As the food was distributed among the teens, Fangs decided to break the small silence with a question.

"I have to know, where did you two get it on?" He asked through his food. Ruby looked away, her body inching away from Sweet Pea's side, which she had been pressed into until a second ago.

"What can I say, the pizza place has a nice bathroom." The biker didn't shy away from the question at all, making the petite girl slap his arm and scold him for sharing. Fangs, on the other hand, smirked at Toni.

"So, what was the stuff against the trailer, then?" the purple haired Serpent deadpanned. "Foreplay?" Ruby's face was on fire and Jughead was chuckling uncontrollably into his third pizza slice.

"If you want to call it that." Sweet Pea shrugged, making Ruby slap his arm again.

"A kiss. Just a kiss," she defended her remaining dignity with a stern tone. "And nothing happened in the bathroom." Ruby tossed a pointed look at Sweet Pea, who looked smug.

"Pretty sure that having one's hands up your shirt isn't nothing."

"Oh my God!" Ruby and Betty spoke at the same time, the former hitting the tall biker's arm repeatedly then. They broke out into a small squabble, with her trying to hit him everywhere playfully while he was defending and attempting to keep his slice of pizza out of the way of her embarrassed rage.

"Wait, how do we split the pool then?" Fangs asked, making Ruby look at him.

"What pool?"

"What?" Fangs repeated, trying to look innocent. Toni slapped her forehead with a sigh.

* * *

 **Now, I'm actually done hahahaha**


	7. Master of procrastination and his jailer

**I realized that I skipped updating yesterday, so two chapters today! I was tired as heck because of overtime xD Looking forward to hearing what you guys think :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale **  
** **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC **  
** **Rating:** T **  
** **Word count:** 1893 **  
** **Chapter count:** 7/15

* * *

 **Master of procrastination and his jailer**

From the first day of studying with Sweet Pea, and occasionally his friends, Ruby knew that it was going to be a steep way up towards good grades. While she certainly didn't have too much trouble completing her workload, her study buddy had issues. More specifically, procrastination and attention span issues. Sweet Pea was the undeniable king of getting distracted. A notification on his social media, a text from Fangs or a phone call from FP were somehow always first priority. And, when there weren't any distractions like that, he made himself busy by bothering her. He loved playing with her hair, lazily braiding it into weird dreadlock-like lines that Ruby didn't have the heart to tell him took her hours and tonnes of conditioner to get rid of. And, when it wasn't her hair, it was something else. Doodling, playing with his rings, searching for interesting tattoos online, twirling his pencil or clicking his pen. Sweet Pea was an annoying mess of a master procrastinator.

But, what Ruby hadn't been privy to was the information that he actually didn't understand half of the material. Most specifically, the physics material. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't pay attention in class or because he simply didn't get the tasks, but Ruby knew that more than seventy percent of his work was always wrong. So, she made it her own, personal goal to get him to pass physics without him noticing how much she was trying.

The first step had been roping Sweet Pea into a study session every day except the weekend. Ruby had managed that easily enough. Promises of alone time in her room or doing something he wanted when they were done got the biker to eagerly oblige. The next task on Ruby's list had been getting Sweet Pea to actually study during those sessions. He was like a small child, constantly distracted and pulling her attention away from the material. So, she set up an odd reward system, which she didn't voice to the boy, instead only acted upon it. Ruby would hold his hand, kiss him, sit on his lap or even go a little further when he did a good job in order to encourage him. When she got to her third step, the actual testing, the teen realized her mistake.

Sweet Pea spent the first half of the practice exam trying. His hand kept going to his hair, messing it up when he didn't understand something or hit a wall. He kept scratching out his answer and progress, before going back to the top and trying again. However, by the time Sweet Pea started the second half of the practice test, Ruby could clearly see that he'd given up. A small curse here and there, a shrug before writing down the answer and not even bothering with his calculator were all setting off alarms in her head.

"Is it too difficult?" Ruby finally asked when she'd finished her own test, sitting still and watching the biker struggle for the last half an hour or so.

"It's fine," Sweet Pea countered, eyes not leaving the page. "Just like at school." Ruby saw him scratch out an answer and write another one.

"Then, what's wrong?" She asked. Sweet Pea sighed, his head rising and eyes meeting hers.

"I'm just stupid for this school shit, cupcake," the biker shrugged like the words meant nothing, but Ruby could see the way his fingers were clenched around his pen. "Sorry to disappoint your dreams of me being some kind of hidden, dyslexic genius underneath all the leather and Serpents pride." Sweet Pea's grin pissed Ruby off to no end.

"Give me your test," she held her hand out, waiting, tone icy. Sweet Pea obliged soundlessly. "Now, get your butt over here and listen to my explanation or we're going to have an issue." The chair rolled over, crackling along the old floor of Ruby's room. She grabbed the armrest, making Sweet Pea lean back slightly. He knew her pissed mode was on. "Listen to me. You're not stupid, Sweet Pea," he huffed, making Ruby smack his arm with the back of her hand. "You're not. Otherwise, FP and Tall Boy wouldn't be grooming you to take over as second-in-command." His dark eyes met her pale ones, reluctantly shifting to the side.

"Whatever you say." Do you really think so, he was asking. She knew. Ruby knew Sweet Pea better than he thought.

"I know I'm right," she adamantly told him. "Now, just like you listen to them when they're teaching you the ropes of gang bullcrap," when he opened his mouth to correct her, Ruby put her finger up readily. "No, _that_ I don't want to know. But, just like you listen to them, you listen to me," he didn't reply and Ruby frowned. "Are we on the same page here? Do you want to pass this?"

"Yes." Sweet Pea grumbled.

"Good," Ruby smiled. "No more texting in class and you _pay attention_. You also have to stop procrastinating when we're studying."

"Alright, Miyagi," He was grinning at her. "Lay it on me." And Ruby took up her red pen, getting started on his test.

* * *

Toni and Fangs picked up Sweet Pea on Monday at his locker, the tall biker looking like he hadn't slept in a week. The purple haired Serpent gave him a once over before leaning on the wall and smirking.

"Ruby riding you hard?" She caused Fangs to choke on his coffee and attempt to prevent it from spilling out of his mouth and all over his travel mug and front.

"You have no idea," Sweet Pea groaned, making his two friends stare in shock. "She's an absolute beast! I think I've studied this weekend more than ever in my life. Please hide me or something if she comes looking." The two bikers exchanged glances.

"Sure, because your tall ass is easy to hide." Toni shook her head.

"C'mon, man, can't be that bad having a study session with a girl?" Fangs tried to diffuse the situation. But, Sweet Pea turned to him with a clear face of absolute misery.

"You try it." He spoke with conviction. "She won't let me step out of line, like some military camp. I need Ruby-free time."

"Then you'd better start running now," Toni remarked, nodding her head at something behind Sweet Pea. "Here comes your jailer."

"Shit." Sweet Pea tried to grab the right books and close his locker but didn't make it. Ruby had already bounded over to him with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Morning, everyone," she greeted, the two Serpents returning the gesture. "Sweet Pea." Her hand extended expectantly. With a groan, the tall biker fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. A piece of paper was placed in its spot. "Study hard!" With that, Ruby bounded off again. Sweet Pea slumped against his locker. Toni's eyebrows rose while Fangs' smile widened to an impossible size.

"Oh, wait! I have something!" He cheerfully said, digging out his own phone and searching before playing a soundtrack. A whip swishing through the air and cracking sounded out in the busy hallway, making Toni lose her cool. The girl barely managed to stay upright against the wall.

"Ha ha." Sweet Pea glared at Fangs. "Laugh it up until she sees your grades." Fangs paled.

* * *

Sweet Pea found focusing in class much easier without his phone. While his hand did constantly go to his pocket on impulse when he got bored, only to find it empty and have a small heart attack, he kept his eyes on the board and his notebook filled with lines of examples and explanations. And, Ruby's little notes also helped. She kept passing him small pieces of paper whenever they saw each other, each spelling out a little encouragement in her writing. Some were quotes, others were her own words of praise at how he had done well in class and the last kind, his favorite, were promises of rewards which he would get for his efforts.

So, the tall biker did his best. He actually sat in his chair, for once, instead of on his desk, in physics and wrote down problem after problem. When the exam came, he didn't find it a head-scratcher, as usual. Instead, Sweet Pea turned his paper in less than thirty minutes after it had been handed out to him by the teacher, surprising everyone. He even got permission to leave the classroom early, which made Toni and Fangs gape after his retreating form. Ruby found him that day, after finishing her own test, by his locker.

"Hey." She greeted in a soft tone, the hallway still empty because class was in session.

"Hey." Sweet Pea shot back halfheartedly, expecting a reprimand for leaving early. However, Ruby surprised him, yet again. She took his hands gently, interlocking their fingers and standing on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I knew you could do it." She whispered against his skin, their breath mingling.

"I had plenty of help and a merciless jailer." Sweet Pea joked, taking her bottom lip in between his teeth gently and pulling a bit. Ruby groaned and her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him closer to her. He loved the way she pressed the whole length of her body against his, a rare show of intimacy in a public place.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" The girl asked between kisses, which became longer and more heated with each passing moment.

"Fangs has a new ringtone for you now," Sweet Pea told her, pulling his head back a bit to see her reaction. "It's a whipping sound." Ruby lost it, giggling against him, her forehead hitting his chest.

"Alright, I was pretty bad," She concluded with a sigh. "Here." Sweet Pea felt her slide his cellphone into his back pocket, where he normally kept it, coping a feel along the way.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one squeezing your ass, tater tot?" He cheekily commented, their heated mood from before gone. They were back to their usual teasing push and pull. Ruby didn't reply, though. In fact, her face was as red as a tomato and she was staring at the contents of his locker.

"You kept them?" There were two dozen small papers there, carefully left beside his books and notebooks. All the encouragement she'd written for him along the way.

"Of course, I did." Sweet Pea shot back, watching the way she hid her face from him. He actually had her embarrassed, for once.

"Throw them out, stupid!" Ruby tried to take the notes, but Sweet Pea slammed his locker shut with a smirk.

"No, they're mine now. I decide what to do with them," he told her smugly when he saw her incredulous expression and red cheeks. "Besides, isn't it your ongoing theory that I'm not stupid?"

"I take that back, you're stupid and you're a jerk!" She was already planning to get his locker combination somehow, he knew.

"No take backsies." The comment earned him a slap across the chest. Sweet Pea laughed and leaned in, kissing Ruby one last time before pulling her towards the cafeteria, ignoring her grumbling about revenge and never doing anything nice for him ever again.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **My thanks goes out to** **FoxFabled and cotychan for their support in alerts and favorites. Also, valerie for her wonderful review! :D**

 **valerie: Hello again and thank you very much for the continuous support! I'm going to have updates every day until we reach all 15 days of the challenge :D Unfortunately, I skipped yesterday because I'm an idiot, but I got two of them out today to compensate xD  
Every drabble is very different from the previous one, I think :D I have a list of prompts on my tumblr which I'm following which you can check out :D  
Alright! I'm definitely writing something a bit longer, 4k word chapters and multichapter, with slower updates, though :D I'm aiming to get to ten pre-written chapters before publishing, though :D It should be out in a week or two, when I'm done with these drabbles :D I also have another set of prompts which I'm considering writing drabbles for :)  
Cheers!**

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it :D**


	8. Take me anywhere, everywhere

**Well, this was a fun one to write! I think that these two may be a little bit OOC, but, I figure that they would have their own dynamic after a while :D Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 2035  
 **Chapter count:** 8/15

* * *

 **Take me anywhere, everywhere, away from here**

"Please," Sweet Pea gasped out, flat on his back. "Please, Ruby." His voice was strained and he looked to be in physical pain. "No more."

"Just a little longer." The girl shot back from her seat at her desk. The tall biker groaned, rising from her bed and glaring at her back.

"No more or my brain will explode," he said in a warning tone. They had been in her room for _hours_. Sweet Pea understood that finals were important. He got the fact that Ruby wanted to pass with excellent grades. He was also fully on board with him taking junior year material with her. However, enough was enough. Over six hours without a single break except for the bathroom or more snacks were killing him. He needed to get out of the damned room he'd been so eager to get into. He'd even stopped obsessing over the fact that he was sprawled on her bed, quite invitingly. After all, Ruby was too focused on memorizing biology terms and definitions to notice the temptation. Or, she wasn't interested. Sweet Pea chose not to go down that road. "Let's go downstairs and play with Chili for a bit. Half an hour," She shot a glare over her shoulder, muttering a definition. "Okay, ten minutes. Please, Ruby, for God's sake!"

"Oh my God, would you let me finish this already!" She yelled then, before swiveling her chair around and closer to her table, her back to him. "I need five more minutes and then we can do something else for a bit." Sweet Pea groaned and let himself fall back on the bed, knowing that it wouldn't be five minutes.

Ruby didn't mess around when it came to studying. Unfortunately for him, that meant that he was forced into being cooped up with her stressed out self for the whole day in her room, hearing her mutter and repeat or helping her revise by quizzing her. Sweet Pea didn't know half of the material she'd already memorized, but that didn't bother him. They still had a week or so before the exam. He had time. Ruby, though, thought that she needed to know everything then and there.

Sweet Pea checked his phone, seeing that only two minutes had passed since Ruby's latest promise. He made himself busy, scrolling through his social media and then finally closing his eyes, deciding to get some shuteye if nothing else. He wasn't sure if he'd managed to fall asleep or not. Sweet Pea was shaken from his wandering thoughts and peaceful position when he felt a weight on his midsection. His eyes opened to find Ruby's face above him.

"I'm done for now." She promised, smiling softly down at him. But, she looked worse for wear. Her long hair was in a really messy bun on the top of her head and her eyes had dark circles underneath them from the lack of sleep. She seemed beyond tired to him.

"Good," Sweet Pea sighed out. "Come here." His arms opened invitingly and Ruby dropped down from her previous spot, still straddling his midsection. Her head fell under his chin, just a bit to the side, how she loved it. The faint scent of her conditioner wafted from her hair, reminding Sweet Pea of the time she'd slept next to him in that very same bed just a few days ago, passed out from exhaustion. Ruby Wolfe was a beast when it came to finals. A demon straight from hell. But, Sweet Pea wasn't afraid of demons. He embraced her small frame gently and trailed his fingers up and down her back, making her hum in pure bliss.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain." Ruby sighed into his neck, making gooseflesh break out all over his skin. Sweet Pea suddenly felt very warm.

"You're not," he assured her. "You just need a small break, shortcake." Ruby's head rose, leaving his neck feeling all too cold despite the warm weather.

"What do you have in mind?" There was the Ruby he knew well and loved dearly. A girl always looking for an adventure with childish glee, never minding the Serpent symbol on his neck or back. Sweet Pea grinned.

"Just a little something," and he pushed himself up, moving the girl to have her sit on the bed, where she just flopped over like a ragdoll. He shook his head before going over to her wardrobe. "Here," Sweet Pea took a bit of time finding where her shirts and pants were, using his iron will not to stay too long in her underwear drawer because she was in no state to protest. He grabbed the first pair of jeans he saw and a shirt he'd seen her wear a number of times. That meant she liked it. Good. "Get these on." The clothes hit the space next to the girl, making her look up tiredly.

"No, Sweet Pea, I don't want to function like a proper human being!" She complained. "Let me lie here for the rest of the day." While there was certainly something about her in her baby doll PJs sprawled over her bed, Sweet Pea wouldn't take no for an answer then. He already had a plan and he was intent on making it a reality.

"C'mon," the biker pulled the petite girl's limp body up into a seated position with little trouble. "Hands up like at a rave." Ruby obliged, her arms rising over her head in a sluggish motion.

"I've never been to a rave." She confessed as he slid the top of her pajamas up and over her head, leaving her in a sports bra. Ruby didn't even move to cover herself, which only confirmed Sweet Pea's suspicions of her being beyond tired.

"I'm sure that Toni and Fangs will be happy to take you to one." He helped her slip on the shirt with only a small fumble to get her arms into the proper holes.

"You don't want to take me?" She was smirking up at him from her seat. Sweet Pea knelt in front of her, tucking his thumbs into the waistline of her PJ bottoms.

"Maybe. It's not really my scene." Ruby rose a bit to let him slide the clothing off before he helped her into the jeans he'd found.

"Why do I get the feeling you only go to rock concerts?" She swatted his hands away when the jeans got to her thighs in a clear sign of recovery. Sweet Pea pulled the girl up to stand and watched her shimmy the pants the rest of the way up, buttoning them.

"Your feeling is wrong." He didn't offer anything else. Telling her that she'd hooked him onto some of the catchier rap artists wasn't a secret he was willing to share yet. Sweet Pea offered the girl his hand and she took it immediately, their fingers interlocking. He led her down the stairs, stopping only for a second for the both of them to slip some shoes on, and then they were gone.

Sweet Pea knew that Ruby liked riding behind him on his bike. He had noticed the way she'd stopped being reluctant to get on it over time. He had also realized that she asked him to let her drive them around in her Mustang less and less. By the way she grabbed the spare helmet without hesitation and held onto his waist loosely, he knew that she liked the ride more than she was willing to let on. That day was no exception.

As Sweet Pea drove to a place Ruby wasn't familiar with, she let go of his back, making him throw his arm behind to hold her instantly. She patted his shoulders in reassurance before he saw her throw her arms up in the air, head back and stray hairs whipping around wildly. Sweet Pea couldn't stop glancing at her reflection in the mirror, the smile on her face positively huge and infectious. Ruby was the kind of girl who enjoyed riding on the back of a Serpents' motorcycle with her arms up and head back, whooping with joy. And, it was positively infectious. Sweet Pea couldn't resist teasing her a bit. He hit the breaks lightly, making her slam into his hard body, before revving the bike and speeding up. Then, her giggle of joy was directly in his ear as her arms hugged him around his neck tightly. She was standing, the boy realized. The crazy girl was actually standing behind him on the bike, straddling it. They both ignored the numerous odd looks they got from the Northside residents as they whooshed through the streets and onto the highway.

Sweet Pea didn't stop until he got to one of his favorite spots. It was a ride which took them on the highway, a little out of town, and down a road lined with non-deciduous trees. Finally, after a little over thirty minutes, he took a left and parked his bike on a small rest stop at the side of the road. Without many cars on the highway, it was quite peaceful out there.

"We're here." Sweet Pea told his companion, offering his hand to help her get off the motorcycle. Ruby eagerly took her helmet off, leaving it beside his on the bike and letting the tall teen take her towards the edge. There was a single bench there, overlooking the scenery in front of them. The whole town of Riverdale could be seen underneath, houses huddled together on the Northside and old buildings rising up on the Southside.

"Will you believe me if I say that I've already been here?" Ruby asked, plopping down on the bench. Sweet Pea joined her, his arm swinging around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him almost instinctively.

"You can't pop my bubble like that and leave me with no context, munchkin." He spoke in a rumble. But, they both knew that it was just a teasing jab, instead of his usual disgruntled comments. So, Ruby launched into a story of how she'd picked up her best friend, Mattie, from the airport and they'd stopped at that particular spot to eat some food, sit on the hood of her car and sing along to some ridiculous pop songs which came on the radio. Sweet Pea instantly demanded that they take her car next time, in order to sit on the hood like that together and Ruby agreed, giggling.

Evening came before either of them noticed. With their cell phones left under the seat of his bike, they had ignored all the texts and calls, enjoying the peace of sitting under the warm sun rays which came in between the treetops instead. As Sweet Pea got ready to take Ruby back home, probably for some more stressing about finals, he realized that they hadn't exchanged a single kiss during their time there and that he hadn't minded one bit. In fact, he felt closer to Ruby than he had in months.

"Hey," Sweet Pea stopped the girl before she could take the helmet and get on the bike to go back home. She turned, a questioning expression on her face. Sweet Pea reached behind her head to the small hairband which held her bun and pulled it. Dark brown, slightly wavy, locks spilled from the top of her head, cascading over her shoulders and down her back. They were a mess, sticking up in odd angles and creating a curtain of soft, conditioner smelling chocolate. But, even when she tried to tame down the parts which had twisted awkwardly, she looked beautiful to him. Sweet Pea leaned down and kissed her lips quickly, only for him, and pulled away before she could return the affection. "Your hair definitely looks better when it's down." He told her before grabbing his own helmet as if they hadn't just had a moment.

"Oh, you gigantor of a dork." Ruby grabbed his forearms and pushed herself up to engage in a slightly longer kiss before they headed back home. Needless to say, Jo wasn't happy about his daughter getting dropped off by a biker after hours of ignoring his calls.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **My thanks goes out to everyone who's been following this story :D Especially valerie!**

* * *

 **Valerie: Thank you so much for the wonderful review :D I'm super glad that you're having as much fun reading, as I am writing :D  
Oh, I'm just horrible at daily routines, I think xD I'm always wondering if I've fed my dog or not hahahaha  
I promise updates every day, though :D I'm going to be more diligent about it :D  
I'm honestly having a lot of fun exploring the relationship between Ruby and Sweet Pea, and how they would influence each other's personalities and act when they're together :D  
I'm definitely going to enjoy the rest of the week with all the wonderful support I've been getting :D  
Cheers!**

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it :D**


	9. Dirty French for beginners

**Gosh, this was such a fun chapter to write! Warning: A few dirty French phrases which are positively ridiculous (courtesy of Sweet Pea). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 1596  
 **Chapter count:** 9/15

* * *

 **Dirty French for beginners**

Sweet Pea had known that he was going to regret his decision of picking the same classes as Ruby for his second semester from the get-go. It wasn't just that she was the devil incarnate when it came to studying, but also that she liked a challenge. With all things in her life, of course. She loved having to work hard in order to get something. Something about the reward of success being enough. With Sweet Pea, that wasn't the case. Sure enough, he put his all into some things. His jobs with the Serpents, for example. Pissing off Jughead at every corner, too. He got joy from different activities, the reward of praise or someone else's anger. Doing good in class had never been a priority. Until Ruby, that was.

With her high expectations of good marks, Sweet Pea had been roped into studying more than ever in his life. He enjoyed most of those silly times to his fullest, whenever he saw the opportunity. There were plenty of stolen kisses in between revisions, holding hands at the library or seeking out a secluded spot in between rafters. He especially loved it when he bothered Ruby enough with soft touches all over her body in order for her to abandon her diligent work and jump him, usually quite literally. But, there was one class he regretted taking with her – French III. It was a course meant for juniors and it was positively kicking his ass. He didn't understand the grammar. He couldn't pronounce half of the things in his book. In fact, Sweet Pea had considered dropping the class and taking Spanish II with Toni and Fangs instead. Ruby's love for the language got him to endure the torture of breaking his tongue over the words, though. Sweet Pea had learned quickly that a few select phrases got her into a very bothered mood if pronounced correctly. Sexy French, she explained to him one day. Yet, there was nothing sexy about revising for a test.

"I can't pronounce it. I give up." Sweet Pea threw himself onto Ruby's bed, tossing his book in the direction of the empty spot next to her on the window seat. He'd been trying to read the lesson for the last half an hour, always getting stuck on the same words. That French 'u' was just too damn difficult!

"Oh, come on! You need to try harder, sasquatch." Ruby replied, putting her own book down and getting up. She crawled onto the bed and sat down on her legs next to him, looking at his pained expression in mild amusement.

"Seriously, it's insane. You read next and I'll listen." The French teacher had allowed Sweet Pea to pass his exam if he could read the lesson and translate, for a minimum grade. Ruby had also forced him to learn some proverbs in order to get the mark a bit further up, if possible. He had about half of them down, reading them out loud with her each day.

"I've read the lesson a dozen times already. It's your turn now." The girl grumbled and flopped down next to him on the bed. Even though they weren't touching, Sweet Pea could feel the heat of her soft body from beside him. It was beyond distracting.

"Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux?" He asked, turning on his side and propping his head up with his hand. Ruby rolled her eyes and then faced him, as well.

"On peut parler seulement en français pour le pratiquer, si tu veux?" She returned with a straight face to his suggestive comment. When Sweet Pea gave her a confused look, Ruby translated. "We can speak only in French to practice if you want?"

"Si." He replied, drawing from his knowledge of Spanish.

"Oui, in that instance. Si is only used for negative questions." The girl instantly corrected. But, Sweet Pea was on a roll now and wouldn't back off.

"Vous êtes plus belle que dix milliards couchers de soleil." He struggled a bit with the words but figured that the pronunciation was alright when Ruby threw her head back, laughing. "Je peux vous offrir un verre?" He offered cheekily.

"Un verre de quoi?" She decided to play along making the tall biker light up like a Christmas tree.

"D'alcool, bien sûr." Sweet Pea was enjoying her giggling. However, she nodded at his offer of alcohol and he jumped up and off her bed, going downstairs. He'd become acquainted with the layout of Ruby's house on a number of occasions, finding the liquor cabinet easily. The tall biker thanked all the work behind the bar at the Wyrm he'd watched Toni do as he mixed up two Mudslides. Taking up the glasses, he found Ruby still on her bed, but now holding his French book. Sweet Pea resisted groaning at the sight. He would need to try harder. "Tu es une vilaine fille." He tutted at her and handed her the glass.

"Merci, mon petit chou." Ruby shot back as he settled himself next to her, leaning against the numerous pillows. She sipped her drink and gave him a thumbs up at the taste. Good. Now, all Sweet Pea needed was a bit more of her drinking and a few more phrases in French to properly distract her.

"Jetez vos pantalons!" He told her in a dramatic tone. It had the desired result, though. Ruby started laughing so bad that her drink almost spilled.

"D'accord." The girl agreed, standing up awkwardly by crawling to the edge of her bed with her glass in hand. She placed it on her nightstand and then undid the button of her jeans with a coy smile. Sweet Pea couldn't believe that his teasing sentence had actually worked. He placed his own drink on the nightstand, watching as she shimmied out of her bottoms and rejoined him on the bed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her pastel blue panties with only a bit of lace on the sides. She was trying to give him a heart attack, he was certain.

Ruby crawled over to him and Sweet Pea readily pulled her onto his lap, enjoying the added heat on a cool February afternoon. He wished, though, that he could feel her bare legs on his skin, instead of only getting some second-hand heat through his pants. But, he knew that Ruby liked the feeling of rough clothing on her fresh. So, Sweet Pea decided to make the sacrifice.

He pulled her in by circling her smaller body with his flannel-clad arms, enjoying the soft sigh against his lips before she kissed him. He tasted the Mudslide on her tongue as it coaxed his into a lazy dance. There was just something special about kissing Ruby. She didn't know what she was doing half of the time, which she'd confessed to him, but that didn't stop her from trying new things. Always. She always wanted to test out a new technique she'd heard about.

Sweet Pea's fingers went up and down Ruby's back, skimming over the top of her underwear a few times, but not venturing further down. She broke off their tongue lock, instead opting to give him a few lazy kisses. She grazed his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling it a bit for a moment before letting go and pressing her lips against it. He allowed her to do whatever she wanted. As long as she was sitting on his lap in her underwear and not forcing him to read a French lesson, he was good. With the make-out session, he was even more than good. This was the kind of studying he liked doing with her, after all.

Ruby's eyes opened as she licked his bottom lip, sneaking only the tip of her tongue into his mouth to run across the back side of his teeth and skimming across the top of his mouth. Sweet Pea couldn't look away. Her hands went up from his chest, around his shoulders and tangled in his hair, nails scraping along his scalp. He groaned into her mouth which made her pull his tongue with her teeth before sucking on it gently, making his hips rise to press against hers. Ruby's legs squeezed around him in response. Then, the girl slowly pulled away, giving a few tender kisses before reaching over to grab his discarded French book. Sweet Pea panicked at the sight of it.

"Puis-je vous donner le sexe oral?" He asked in a low rumbling tone which he knew got her attention every time. This one wasn't an exception. Ruby's fingers, which had just grabbed onto the French textbook, threw it off the bed instead of pulling it closer.

"Peut-être." She replied in a teasing, yet breathless tone. But, Sweet Pea knew that that wasn't a maybe, but a yes. His hands didn't hesitate this time, going down her back and grasping the edge of her long-sleeved shirt, pulling it up. Ruby accommodated, her hands going up to let him slip the garment off her body. Then, she was sitting on his lap in only her pastel blue, lacy underwear, dark chocolate hair spilling across her shoulders in soft waves and creating a contrast against her pale skin. Sweet Pea groaned in a low tone and pulled her closer to him, swallowing her gasp with his heated kiss.

"Je t'aime." He breathlessly whispered against her lips when they came up for air.

"Moi aussi. Je t'aime, mon chouchou." Ruby told him with a soft giggle.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

* * *

 **Here is the glossary for those unfamiliar with the bits of French in here:**

 **Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux? - Are you as sweet as your eyes are?  
On peut parler seulement en français pour le pratiquer, si tu veux? – We can speak only in French to practice if you want?  
Vous êtes plus belle que dix milliards couchers de soleil. - You are more beautiful than a billion sunsets.  
Je peux vous offrir un verre? - Can I get you a drink?  
Un verre de quoi? – A glass of what?  
D'alcool, bien sûr. – Alcohol, of course.  
Tu es une vilaine fille. – You are a naughty girl.  
Merci, mon petit chou. – Thank you, my little cabbage (French term of endearment, usually for a boyfriend)  
Jetez vos pantalons! - Discard your pantaloons! (very 19** **th** **century nobleman-like hahahaha)  
D'accord. - Alright  
Puis-je vous donner le sexe oral? - May I provide you with oral sex?  
Peut-être. - Maybe  
Je t'aime. – I love you  
Moi aussi. Je t'aime, mon chouchou. – Me too. I love you, my cabbage.**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading, and especially When I Make It Shine and valerie for the lovely reviews! I replied in PMs where I could :D**

 **valerie: Thanks again for the feedback :D I'm so glad that you're enjoying my portrayal of both Sweet Pea and Ruby :D They've taken a bit of a life of their own hahahaha I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, as well :) Looking forward to hearing from you soon :D My doggo says hi :P**

* * *

 **Let me know how you liked it :D**


	10. I need… sleep? no, you…

**This might be my favorite drabble yet! It's low on dialogue, but I loved writing it :D**

 **There is a POLL on my profile now, where you can vote for more Sweet Pea works in the future :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 1751  
 **Chapter count:** 10/15

* * *

 **I need… sleep?... no, you…**

Ruby's feet pattered around the kitchen of the Wolfe house, her soft fluffy socks slipping on the old hardwood floors occasionally. Chili sat next to the door, a proper meter or so away from the table, mouth drooling and eyes following each move that his mistress made. Ruby finally gave in, tossing him a piece of bacon which he caught midair effortlessly.

"Dad spoils you rotten, you know?" She told the dog in a semi-stern voice with a shake of her head. The teen continued fixing the small snack, arranging a plate of bite-sized treats. Knowing her study-buddy, he had quite the appetite and she was feeling famished herself. So, Ruby had decided to get a bit creative with her arrangement while Sweet Pea revised the notes one last time before she quizzed him. She had a couple of sandwiches which were made with chicken and bacon, cut into small pieces and coupled with lettuce and mayo. The second salty arrangement was a simple tuna mix, with some lettuce, mayo, and paprika, as the two teens had discovered that they both liked the taste of it. Her final combination for salty sandwiches was the spiciest. Breaded chicken goujons, lettuce, crème fraiche, and chili put together into small perfections on the plate. She even stuck a toothpick through each tiny sandwich, for convenience.

After a moment of deliberation, Ruby went to the cupboard again, getting another plate. She also grabbed the jar of peanut butter from the counter and some strawberry jelly from the fridge, making a sweet arrangement. She simply knew that Sweet Pea would ask for that after he was done burning his tongue on the chili. With a small laugh to herself, the girl returned the ingredients back into their proper places, poured juice into two glasses and placed everything on a tray to carry it upstairs. The one thing which Ruby really loved about her great-grandfather Wolfe was that he was meticulous when it came to serving guests. There was always a wide arrangement of dishware, occasion-appropriate, and additional items to choose from. The old tray, made in dark wood with a delicate pattern of emerald woods and silver running wolves on the sides was no exception. To top it off, it had little legs underneath it, which could be opened as a small table, if one wanted breakfast in bed.

Ruby nudged the door of her room open with her foot, instructing Chili to stop following her. He looked positively dejected as he went back downstairs, realizing that there would be no more bacon for him. The girl set the tray on her desk, turning to the bed where her study-buddy was. That was when she realized a small problem. Her study partner was fast asleep, a book open next to him, her notes on his chest. Instantly, Ruby's eyebrows furrowed and she prepared to slap his chest until he woke up. However, when she walked over and raised her arm, she actually looked at him, her temper cooled instantly.

Sweet Pea had laid down on Ruby's bed as soon as he'd walked into her room like he owned it. He had admitted to her that he liked the fact that it smelled like her. A mixture of the perfume she preferred, a deep rich warm vanilla with almonds, plum and apricots, along with her fabric softener. Ruby didn't mind him lounging on her bed as long as he was working, of course. But, that day, apparently his concentration had slipped.

Her eyes trailed over his large body, looking completely out of place on her teal and white sheets, clad in black and leather. She'd managed to get him to start taking off his boots at the door with the promise of warm floors, so her pet peeve of shoes on covers wasn't a problem any longer. Yet, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

Sweet Pea wasn't a beautiful man. Handsome, maybe. He had a certain hot factor which was undeniable, but he wasn't Ruby's type, at all. She usually preferred men with light-colored hair and blue eyes, along with pale skin. Like Lucas, from junior year. Sweet Pea was the exact opposite. His hair was as black as night, usually messy from a recent bike ride and taking off his helmet. Those dark eyes she'd come to associate with a clever quip or an off-handed snarky comment always had a mischievous look in them. But, boy, did they become passionate and heated whenever they shared an intimate moment. She'd also seen them ignite with, not anger, but pure rage, on numerous occasions. Sweet Pea didn't do like or anger. He did love and rage. It was always some kind of an extreme with him. She supposed that that passion was part of what she loved about him, but also what annoyed her very often. And, finally, his tanned skin from mixed heritage, tattooed and calloused in places from various battle scars or working on different odd jobs for extra cash. Sweet Pea was the definition of tall, dark and dangerous. And, Ruby loved all of it. She loved all of him.

The petite girl slowly sat next to the sleeping teen, watching the way the mattress dipped so that she wouldn't wake him. She closed the book and took away her notes, placing them on the nightstand before taking her blanket and covered him with it. He looked positively ridiculous, the usual furrow of his brow gone, head snuggled into her pillows and covered with a fluffy sheet with pink unicorns and rainbows, courtesy of Ruby's best friend, Mattie. Yet, to the girl, he still looked quite attractive. She raised her hand and brushed his messy bangs back, noting that he hadn't gelled his hair, like he usually did. It was very soft, probably because he'd been stealing her conditioner on occasion.

Ruby's eyes trailed over Sweet Pea's face slowly. He looked younger when he slept, she realized. She'd never had the chance to actually take a good look at him while he was asleep. Normally, it was her who fell asleep during their study sessions while waiting for him to work out a problem. Then, she would hear from her father, how Sweet Pea would cover her small body and give her a soft kiss before spending some time downstairs with Jo and Chili. And then, the boy would leave, telling her father that she was tired and not to wake her. More than often, Ruby would find a note on her desk, scrawled quickly in his small shorthand, telling her that he'd finished studying, left his work for her to check and taken off. Those notes seemed very impersonal to any onlooker. However, to her, she knew that they were written because she cared. She wanted him to study, to work hard and get his diploma and then go to college like he wanted. It was a secret. A little dream of his which he'd shared with her and her only. And, she wanted it to become reality.

His eyelashes were really long, Ruby realized, her eyes still going back and forth over the biker's face. Longer than hers. She was kind of envious for a second because she knew that Sweet Pea simply rolled out of bed, threw on some random clothes and gelled his hair, still managing to look that good. She, on the other hand, had to spend an hour or so in the bathroom, listening to Mattie's instructions over facetime as her friend gave her a live makeup tutorial. But, Ruby was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant seeing Sweet Pea's eyes widen whenever he saw her. She was willing to go out and buy a flavored Chapstick only to see him kiss her, lick his lips and then proceed to guess the taste of the day. She was willing to be girly if it was for him.

Ruby knew that she should wake him up. He still needed to get quizzed on the material for the test. Yet, she couldn't help looking at him for a few more moments. He looked too comfortable, asleep like that, without any worries like usual. Sweet Pea seemed very at home in her bed, safe and sound. So, Ruby decided not to wake him. Instead, she grabbed her pajamas, turned off the lights, went to the bathroom to change and texted her father that Sweet Pea would be staying over in her room. She got a message back, telling her to be responsible and not do anything he wouldn't, which made her shake her head with a small smile. There weren't a lot of things that Jo Wolfe wouldn't do.

She managed to get in another hour of writing notes and revising under the light of her desk lamp, before glancing back at Sweet Pea became too much. Ruby undid her bun, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders and crawled into the bed, joining her study partner. The movement jostled him and his dark eyes opened, looking up at her.

"Did I fall asleep? What time is it?" He groggily asked her, voice deep. Ruby leaned down and kissed him gently, which he sleepily reciprocated.

"Don't worry about it. It's bedtime." She whispered to him.

"Shit, Jo's gonna kill me." Sweet Pea scrambled to get up, a little confused that he had to untangle himself from the unicorn blanket on his way up.

"Jo says it's okay for you to stay over," Ruby replied, plopping down onto her pillows with a sigh. "He'll wake us up for school tomorrow." They smelled of leather and musk. They smelled like Sweet Pea.

"Oh," Sweet Pea froze, sitting on her bed with a slightly dazed expression. "Do you still have that T-shirt you stole from me?" He asked the girl.

"Wardrobe, third drawer." She sleepily replied, ready to call it a day. Sweet Pea stood, shuffling in the dark as he shed his clothes and tossed them over Ruby's desk chair. She heard the drawers open, one by one, until he found his shirt. Then, there was chewing as he grabbed a few of the sandwiches from her desk. Finally, his warm body was next to her again, strong arms circling her waist and pulling her to him. They huddled together underneath the fluffy unicorn blanket, legs intertwining. Soon, she was asleep, the soft breaths of the biker behind her making her feel completely at home.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **My thanks goes out to valerie, When I Make It Shine and Vulvarity for all the support on this fic :D**

 **valerie: Hello! Thanks for yet another awesome review :D They're food for the soul, really :) I'm glad that my chapters are all different :D I was aiming for these drabbles to be a bit wild, across the timeline and their relationship, just for kicks hahahaha I'm super happy that you like Ruby and how I portray Sweet Pea :D He's a difficult one to write, but I'm getting the hang of it xD  
My doggo is a proud good boy and his name is Sirius (yes, like from Harry Potter, because he's black xD)  
See you soon :D**

* * *

 **I'm looking forward to hearing what you think and don't forget to vote!**


	11. Delirium

**Fluff. Fluff fluff fluff and more fluff… I officially have diabetes from how sweet this one is. I give up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 2193 + 129 bonus  
 **Chapter count:** 11/15

* * *

 **Delirium**

Sweet Pea woke up to the buzzing of his phone. He groggily rolled over, grabbing it from the other side of the bed and struggling to unlock the cracked screen for a moment. Then, he managed to focus his vision with a few blinks and read the text.

 _I'll be over in a few._

"Shit." Sweet Pea cursed, realizing what day it was. Saturday and it was well after noon when Ruby had told him she'd call to arrange their study date. And, she _had_ called. Fifteen times, in fact. Not to mention that she'd sent him quite a few texts, ranging from 'are you still asleep?' to 'are you alive?'. Sweet Pea groaned and texted her back, telling her that he was awake now and to come over and bring some food.

He struggled to get up, his limbs a bit heavy and head pounding. But, he figured that it was all because of last night's Toni's bright idea to try and climb one of the trees by the quarry in her semi-drunken state for the perfect position for her picture. That, in turn, had resulted in Sweet Pea having to go up halfway in his slightly inebriated state and help her get down once she'd taken her photos. He felt the scrapes on his hands as he washed his face and brushed his teeth before Ruby came over. One glance in the mirror told him that he looked like hell. Drinking was bad, Sweet Pea repeated to himself, as he usually did after a night out with the Serpents.

But, it wasn't just the usual grogginess of drinking that was slowing him down. As he went around the living room of his trailer, collecting some of his discarded worn clothes, he felt a heat on his face and a tightness in his throat that weren't common after drinking a lot. But, he would make do with a cup of hot coffee and he would bounce right back, the biker was certain. He hadn't managed to collect all of his dirty laundry before there was a knock on his door. His head pounded.

"Coming," Sweet Pea wobbled over to the door, opening it and leaning on the metal doorway, enjoying the feeling of the cool surface against his forehead. "Hey." He greeted the petite girl on his porch. Ruby's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Hey," she greeted back and stepped inside when he moved. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You got some breakfast?" Sweet Pea replied, going to the living area and plopping down on the couch. He immediately felt better when he was off his feet. Ruby came over, giving him a bag from Pop's and looking at him intently as he opened it. "What?" Sweet Pea asked.

"You really don't look good." She told him with a worried look.

"That's what every guy wants to hear from a hot girl, cupcake." Sweet Pea tried to brush her off with a comment that he knew would spike her temper, but Ruby was a woman on a mission. As he dug into his cheeseburger, she placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're a little hot. Where's your thermometer?" Sweet Pea's head was pounding, despite her soft tone.

"Haven't got one. And, I thought I was a lot hot?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"Crappy flirting won't get you out of me taking your temperature." Ruby gave him a stern look which made him groan. The cheeseburger tasted like carton in his mouth, but he still swallowed.

"Please, I'm fine. It's just a little hangover," Ruby's glare intensified. "A little one. Besides, you came over to study." The girl dug out her cell phone and moved away without saying anything, her fingers typing away on the keyboard. Sweet Pea focused on eating as quickly as possible, both to get through the tasteless food and to hide his lack of appetite from the girl. If she noticed that, she would definitely go all Dr. House on him, diagnosing a zebra instead of looking for the horse. She was a worrywart and tended to assume the worst first.

"I'll be right back," Ruby told him and left the trailer. Sweet Pea sighed while she was out, wrapping the rest of his burger up and rising to place it in the fridge. He would get to it later. Before he could return to his spot on the couch, Ruby was back. "Here, Toni lent me hers. Take your temperature or I will." She sternly told him.

"You're cute when you're bossy, you know?" Sweet Pea tried to distract the girl again, his arms coming to her shoulders, but Ruby's hand rose in between them, the thermometer stopping his attempt to kiss her and successfully distract her.

"Do you really want to go down this road with me, Sweet Pea?" She asked in a warning tone. "I will dropkick you into bed and tie you up, if necessary." Obviously, flirting wasn't getting him anywhere, so he abandoned the tactic. He took the thermometer.

"I thought that we were going to study?" He asked, placing the tip in his ear and pressing the button. It took a few moments for the automatic thermometer to beep and he took it out. He was running a slight fever. Ruby pointedly looked at him. "Fine, here." Sweet Pea gave her the thermometer. The girl read the number and her frown deepened.

"Bed. Now." She instructed him.

"Oh, come on, Ruby, I'm fine." He tried to protest. However, her small hands grasped his shirt and she pushed him back, guiding him backwards into his room. Sweet Pea's knees hit the edge of his bed and he allowed the girl to push him down and cover him with his blanket.

"You're not going to be doing anything in this state." She adamantly told him.

"So, let me get this straight," Sweet Pea grumbled from his pillow as she made sure that he was tucked in well. "You can bulldoze through finals with a fever and a cough, but I can't study with a cold?" Ruby immediately stopped tucking in the sides of his blanket around him and he honestly thought that she would hit him. But, her expression was soft in the dim sunlight which poured through his bedroom blinds.

"These aren't the finals, Sweet Pea," she told him, brushing his hair back from his forehead gently. "Now, will you let me take care of you without protesting or do I have to bring back-up?" Sweet Pea paled at the thought of back-up. She could only mean Toni and Fangs. Or, worse, she could call FP. Neither option appealed to him in his groggy state.

"I'm going to be good, I promise." He told her cheekily. With a slight smile, Ruby bent down, kissing his forehead gently.

"Then, get some sleep while I go grab you some medicine and head to the store." Sweet Pea wanted to ask what she was going to buy, but the warmth of his blanket being wrapped up around his body so snugly and the soft smile Ruby was giving him were too much. He drifted off.

* * *

Sweet Pea remembered waking up at odd times, fairly vaguely. His fever had spiked, even more, making him more than a little delirious. He could recall Ruby propping him up and giving him some pills and water. He could also remember opening his eyes and smelling something nice cooking. He could definitely recollect spying Ruby going around his room in the dark, collecting things from here and there. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but when she noticed him watching, she dropped her task and came over, talking to him in a soft voice about something he couldn't remember, holding his hand and kissing his forehead gently.

The first thing that Sweet Pea could recall well with certainty was Ruby waking him up with a bowl of hot soup. She'd arranged his pillows so that he could sit up and eat, before tucking him back into his blankets. And, the next thing he remembered very well was waking up and calling for her, only to have her rush into the doorway of his bedroom and smile at him brightly. Then, she'd sat behind him, letting him lay his head down on her stomach as she played with his hair and talked to him in soft tones.

Sweet Pea couldn't remember a better time in his life. Sure, he was sick. But, for once, someone was taking care of him and not the other way around. His mother hadn't been the caring kind. In fact, she'd been the whiskey bottle and cigarettes kind. And, his father had been overseas serving most of the time. When he was sick, Sweet Pea had been left to figure it out on his own. He would go to the pharmacy alone, get his medicine and hope that it worked quickly. He hadn't counted on Toni or Fangs to help, even when they'd offered. His friends had other things to do other than to take care of a boy with a cold or the flu. He didn't want to be a bother. Besides, Sweet Pea could take care of himself. He was always fine.

But, not to Ruby. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She took care of him on her own time, with surprising gentleness. All in all, a small part of Sweet Pea was happy that he was sick, for once in his life. He didn't have to worry about his mother drinking herself unconscious and dropping her cigarette. Instead, he had a girl making him chicken soup in the kitchen. He didn't have to lie to Toni and Fangs and tell them that he had plans for the evening, while he was shivering in his bed. Instead, he had a girl who wouldn't go away even when he'd asked her and said that he would be fine after sleeping it off.

That was the moment Sweet Pea was absolutely certain, one hundred percent, that he was completely and utterly in love with Ruby Wolfe. And, in his groggy mind, the realization didn't scare him one bit. In fact, he welcomed it like an old friend, happy to finally see them. The panic set in the next morning, when his head cleared.

Sweet Pea got up, feeling his forehead. It was covered in a layer of dried sweat, but a normal temperature. He was surprised to be able to walk through his bedroom without any trouble, no clothes were strewn about messily on the floor. Next, he headed for the living room of his trailer, seeking out his caretaker. On his way, he noted that every surface of his home had been cleaned and tidied up meticulously. Curiously, he peeked into the kitchen, seeing it sparkling. Giving in, Sweet Pea opened the fridge, finding it full, for once. Fruits, vegetables and a number of Tupperware containers sat on the shelves, replacing cold pizza, wrapped up burgers and beer bottles. Ruby had obviously made herself at home.

He found the girl in question in his living room, sitting on the couch and folding his freshly washed clothing on the coffee table neatly.

"Hey," she got up as soon as she saw him, abandoning her task. "How's your head? Do you feel hot? Groggy?" She was instantly in front of him, hand rising to touch his forehead gently. Sweet Pea didn't reply, instead ducking down and kissing her lips, hard.

"I love you, Ruby." He told her when they parted, making her cheeks redden.

"Uh-um-w-wait, what?" She stammered, so Sweet Pea kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her petite form. For a moment, she was too shell-shocked to accept his affection, but she quickly recovered, her hands coming to grip the back of his shirt gently and her lips moving against his in soft motions.

"I said that I love you." Sweet Pea told her in a soft whisper when he was done thoroughly kissing her.

"Oh," Ruby said, breathless, a dazed expression on her face. "I guess… I love you, too?" She returned.

"Why is it 'I guess'?" Sweet Pea groaned. "And, why is it a question?" He laughed, making her dissolve into giggles.

"I don't know! You didn't exactly give me any thinking time here!" She protested, making him groan again.

"You need to think about it?" He sounded exasperated. There was a coy smile on her lips then and Sweet Pea groaned again. She was teasing him, as always.

"Oh, I knew I pretty much loved you from the moment I told you that I'd get that tea with you." Ruby said with conviction. "I just liked watching you squirm and try and figure out your own feelings."

"Jesus, don't you know that it's not nice to tease a sick man? Some might even consider it cruel, in fact." Sweet Pea chuckled.

"Sick people should stay in bed." Ruby's eyes connected with his, telling him that it wasn't a request at all. Sweet Pea groaned again, but obediently headed back for his room, Ruby in tow.

* * *

 **Oh, gosh… That's all for now… I wanted to something a bit more Sweet Pea, from the last chapter, which was very Ruby-centric :D**

 **Thank you for all the support, Valerie and When I Make It Shine :D Your reviews are the high point of my day :D**

 **When I Make It Shine: That's hilarious about the jeep! hahahaha I'm glad that you're enjoying Ruby and Sweet Pea's relationship so far :D**

 **valerie: Bother me with reviews? Honey, I liiiiveeee for reviews! hahahaha Whenever I get one I get so pumped to write more :D I was wondering how to go about the last chapter, to be honest, and I decided to be brave and go without much dialogue in the end xD I'm glad that it wasn't boring for you :D  
Sweet Pea is definitely an interesting one to write xD I haven't given him too much time, regarding how he sees her... I do have a chapter in my main story which is dedicated mostly to his thoughts on the matter xD I'm not sure how much the next few prompts will allow me to explore that topic, but I will do my best to do so :D  
My doggo gets pats whenever he is greeted hahahaha He's super happy about it and says hi right back :D  
Cheers!**

 **Let me know how you liked it :D**

* * *

Bonus

Ruby: _Do you have any of the cold medicine left over?_

Sweet Pea: _What for?_

Ruby: _Your idiotic ass kissed me while you were sick and now I'm sick and dad's out for a week on a job._

Sweet Pea: _I'll be over in a few._

Ruby: _Thanks._

Sweet Pea hopped up from his seat at the Whyte Wyrm booth, grabbing his keys from the table and tossing a few bills in the middle of their drinks.

"Where are you going?" Fangs asked, looking between Sweet Pea and his unfinished drink.

"Gotta return a favor." The tall biker told his friends and headed out with a small smile on his face. He didn't know how to prepare chicken soup, but he knew where he could get some to go.

* * *

 **Now, I'm actually done :D**


	12. Stay still for me

**And, with this one, we've officially entered into the kink territory… Enjoy the ideas, you little curious ones :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 1718 + 120 bonus  
 **Chapter count:** 12/15

* * *

 **Stay still for me**

Ruby was seriously regretting taking Mattie's challenge and signing up for the art class at school. It was positively kicking her butt. The worst part, though, was the fact that her current assignment was to draw someone important in her life. And, she probably would've asked Jo to sit down for a portrait, because he wouldn't've bothered her, no matter how crappy it came out. But, her father was out of town for work, like usual. So, that left her with the next best thing. Ruby groaned in advance and grabbed her phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, short stuff," Sweet Pea's attractive rumble came from the other side of the call. "What's up?" Ruby closed her eyes, praying for patience.

"Are you busy?" She asked, opting to take the least destructive road. Teasing would come, she knew, but that didn't stop her from attempting to postpone it as much as she could.

"Not really, just hanging out with the guys." Toni's voice protested from his side, making Ruby grin. "And _girls_." Sweet Pea corrected himself pointedly, more for his friend's sake than anything else.

"Well, then… um… Canyoumodelformyartclassportrait?" Ruby rushed to get it all out, the words jumbling together in a smushed sentence.

"Errr, can I what?" Sweet Pea asked. "Didn't catch that last part of mumbo-jumbo."

"I'm in art class." Ruby started again, her face on fire.

"A beautiful fact well-known to all, I don't doubt. What's that got to do with me?" Sweet Pea was quick to shoot back teasingly. She was already regretting calling him. She should've asked Toni or Fangs. Maybe even Jughead.

"We have a portrait assignment. Someone important in your life." The girl couldn't back down then. She'd already stepped into the mess with one foot.

"Oh, want me to ask Toni to come over?" He asked, voice going a bit distant as he moved away from the speaker, undoubtedly looking for the purple haired Serpent.

"No, you," Ruby quickly cut him off. "I want to draw you," Sweet Pea laughed. He actually laughed at her. Ruby snapped and cut the call off. She would just draw Jo from memory or something. Her phone rang again from the spot on her desk where she'd tossed it in mild anger and embarrassment. She watched Sweet Pea's name flash on the screen for a few seconds before giving in and picking up the call. "What?" Ruby's tone was anything but courteous.

"I'm coming over," Sweet Pea replied in his usual rumble. "I'm leaving the quarry now, so I'll be there in ten." Ruby felt her anger vanish at his calm tone.

"Alright. See you in a bit." When the line cut off, the girl placed her phone on her sketchbook gently, looking at the dark screen for a few moments. Then, she jumped up from her chair. Ruby rushed to her wardrobe, throwing the drawers open and looking for something nice to wear. Finally, she settled on a light blue sundress with a golden pattern of a phoenix on the front, which Mattie had drawn with some fabric paints when she'd come over. It took the girl a few minutes to have the dress on, tame her long hair with a brush and finally apply some casual mascara and her Chapstick. With a final check in the mirror, she decided that she looked nice enough, but not date-worthy. So, perfect. The doorbell rang Chili's barking ringing throughout the house. Ruby jumped and rushed down the stairs barefoot, pulling the door open with a sharp motion.

"So, how naked should I get for this assignment?" Sweet Pea was leaning in the doorway, a smug smirk on his lips.

"It's just a portrait. So, not at all." Ruby shot back with a small smile, letting him in. Instantly, her dog started singing a different tune, trying to get the biker to pet him with passion.

"Bummer, I think that I'd be a great nude model." Sweet Pea bent down a bit, petting the eager Chili across the back, then ruffled his ears and let the pooch go. As Ruby led the way to her bedroom, the dog stopped following them, retreating downstairs, where he usually hung out.

"Sit there and don't move, if that's possible," Ruby instructed, making Sweet Pea plop on the window seat and get settled in. He shrugged off his signature leather jacket and tossed it on her bed, before starting to mess with the pillows on the seat, checking out the books and notes on it and looking out at the driveway.

"So, how's it coming?" The boy asked after the first half an hour. Ruby was focused on her sketchpad, her pencil always moving and eraser coming up from time to time to correct something. She tossed him a glare at the question. Sweet Pea threw his hands up and leaned back, taking up one of the books she'd been reading and opening it. He started skimming through the pages at first. Then, he actually focused on it, becoming immersed in the storyline and reading it slowly. It gave Ruby plenty of time to draw him.

She wasn't a good artist by any means. Mediocre, at best. But, at Mattie's challenge to take an art class and develop that skill, she couldn't resist. Now, drawing Sweet Pea, she wished that she was better. She knew that she couldn't do his handsome face justice on the paper. After a while, Ruby lost focus and just ended up staring at the tall biker, ridiculously out of place in her window seat, reading a romance novel she'd been given for her birthday by her best friend, Mattie, as a joke.

"Am I distracting you?" Sweet Pea asked after a while, his eyes leaving the page and meeting hers over the top of the book.

"Incredibly." Ruby sighed, closing her sketchpad and tossing it on the table, along with her pencil and eraser.

"Does that mean that we're taking a break?" Sweet Pea eagerly suggested. "Because this thing has some very interesting suggestions that I'm just dying to try out." He put the book up in the air, waving it. Ruby couldn't resist laughing. She knew that the book had quite a few intimate scenes, rather descriptive, too.

"Mattie gave it to me," she elaborated. "As a joke, of course." But, Sweet Pea was already grinning wide from his spot.

"Maybe your bestie just wanted to help us spice it up from time to time," he waggled his eyebrows and she lost it, bending over with laughter. "Seriously, that scene with the blindfold… Damn, it sounds good."

"Do you want to try it, then?" Ruby suggested, rising from her seat. She walked over to the door of her room, taking a scarf from one of the hooks. When she turned, she saw that Sweet Pea's eyes had been glued to her behind the whole way.

"Sure," he replied, swallowing thickly. Ruby walked over to the window seat, pushing the books to the side to sit next to him and handed him the scarf. Sweet Pea's hands were cold when they wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes. It told her that he was beyond excited about their little game. "Can you see anything?" He asked, voice coming from right in front of her. Ruby felt his hot breath on her face, smelling of peppermint and some kind of food. He'd probably chewed a gum on his way to her house.

"All dark," Ruby replied, her voice trembling.

"Alright. Tell me if we go into weird territory, okay?" Sweet Pea's rumble sent a pleasant chill down her spine.

"We passed it some time ago." But, the comment wasn't a biting remark, rather, a sentence of consent, which Sweet Pea knew well. It was like pressing the play button. The first thing Ruby felt was a soft brush of Sweet Pea's fingers along her neck, down to her collarbone and then they traced the top of her dress and vanished. She took a shaky breath, waiting. Next, his hand took hers, interlocking their fingers. For once, hers were warmer than his. His lips were on her cheek then, gently trailing over it, without a kiss, but with a teasing touch. And, as he neared her mouth, Ruby leaned in, expecting a proper kiss, but met air. She huffed in disappointment.

"Relax, cupcake," Sweet Pea whispered into her ear, almost making Ruby jump out of her skin. She had had no idea that he was there. "I've got you." The next touch came in a form of a kiss to her neck, making her sigh. Sweet Pea knew what he was doing when it came to neck kisses. They were open-mouthed, hot, coupled with gentle and hard nips, along with promises of hickeys which usually stained Ruby's skin for days. She couldn't resist reaching up with her hands, letting go of his fingers, and following his arms up to his shoulders, neck and finally settling for pulling on his hair. It was gelled, an annoying fact that made running her fingers through it hard, but she wasn't in the business of gentle toying with his locks then. Ruby just wanted to tug on the damned thing and make him kiss her properly. So, she did.

Sweet Pea obliged, his lips meeting hers gently at first, but she deepened the kiss immediately, her tongue seeking out his. It was sloppy, as Ruby couldn't see anything, and she'd always preferred having her eyes open when kissing. However, the two managed. Then, Sweet Pea pulled away and his arms came around her, hefting her small body up and carrying her somewhere. Ruby sighed, excited by the suspense of not knowing what was going to happen next.

Then, her back met the mattress and she felt Sweet Pea lean against her body, the weight a familiar and welcome feeling. Ruby's arms came up to go around his shoulders, but he pushed them down.

"No touching, tater tot," Sweet Pea ordered her. "I sat still for you earlier. Now, it's your turn." Ruby nodded shakily and her fingers twisted into the covers, holding on for dear life. She managed to let him do as she wished for a while before she abandoned all thoughts of obeying his wishes.

* * *

 **I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys thought of this one :D**

Bonus

"What the heck is that?" Toni asked, looking at the drawing Sweet Pea had pinned to the DIY cork board he had above his desk.

"Ruby drew me for her art class," the tall Serpent shrugged. "I managed to convince her to let me have it." The purple haired girl leaned away from inspecting the portrait done in pencil in order to raise her eyebrow at her friend.

"Sweet Pea, I love Ruby and all, she's a darling in a small package… But, that's just plain ugly." Toni spoke slowly like he couldn't understand her. Sweet Pea laughed heartily and nodded.

"I know, but don't let her hear that. If you ask me, she needs to drop that class ASAP."

* * *

 **Now, I'm done :D**


	13. Debate? Apparently, a turn-on

**These are so close to the finish line… I'm sad to see them end :') I hope that everyone enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 1510  
 **Chapter count:** 13/15

* * *

 **Debate? Apparently, a turn-on**

Riverdale High was very different from South High. To begin with, the meticulous campus and the perks of a more affluent neighborhood area's school were numerous. Everything worked, for once, much to Sweet Pea's shock. He could go to the bathroom in between classes without worrying about flooding the whole floor. Also, he didn't have to pack lunch, but could get something from the nearby stores, vending machines or even a small eatery down the road. It wasn't that expensive either. He loved computer lab now, as he could actually use a proper, working PC instead of carrying his own beat-up laptop to school and guarding it with his life for the whole day. There was a basketball team, too. A proper, not streetball, but basketball team. They actually competed, too. He'd immediately signed up for it.

But, with all the perks came a certain level of work you were required to do in order to pass classes. There was no more storming off when he got bad news about something. There was no more fighting in the hallway. There was no more tagging his locker. There were no more Serpents, Ghoulies and the hazy in-between. There were school uniforms and preppy, expensive clothes. Sweet Pea _hated_ the uniforms with passion. They'd forced him into a pair of waist-high pants and a turtleneck to cover his Serpent tattoo. He _loathed_ the uniforms. Yet, unlike Fangs, he had rolled over like a good boy and worn the ugly thing to class, despite the humiliation.

Ruby had easily fit in, much to his annoyance. She'd pulled out a peppy outfit, clearly bought at the mall and not the dollar store, and worn it like she was completely at home. The girl had noticed his discomfort with the idea of wearing a uniform, though. So, she'd suggested an idea he hadn't thought would work. Yet, Sweet Pea was willing to try anything, especially if it could both get rid of the ugly uniforms and get him a better grade. With the help of the petite girl, he'd volunteered for the debate Riverdale afterschool club. The topic was student-suggested and would be presented in front of the students and staff alike. They had chosen the question of school uniforms being a good or bad idea. Or, as the official title went - Should uniforms in schools be abandoned?

"I've got five points, but I can't think of any more," Sweet Pea grumbled as he and Ruby sat in the student lounge of Riverdale High, tossing his notebook at the girl. She caught it without looking up from her phone. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I don't know how to argue these."

"Alright," Ruby finally looked up from her phone and her eyes met his. "I'll do the pro-arguments. Let's give it a go," she tossed his notebook back and Sweet Pea opened it on his lap, ready to begin. "The first question is usually something along the lines of 'do school uniforms create a sense of belonging somewhere'?" Sweet Pea glanced down at his notebook, seeing that he hadn't touched on that topic. He would have to wing it.

"No, not really," he told the girl and Ruby raised her eyebrows, motioning with her hands for him to continue. "School uniforms are a way to stifle all originality regarding style and preferences of the students," Ruby nodded and waited. Sweet Pea groaned a bit and then realized that he should elaborate even further. "Choices are important, especially for teenagers. If we can't be allowed to choose something as small as what to wear, we're essentially being told to forget our preferences and originality later in life. In addition to that, teenage years are the time when building one's personality happens. Having the freedom to choose what to wear helps a person find their own self and identify with similar people." Ruby smiled at him.

"In my opinion, school uniforms are a good idea when it comes to creating a sense of belonging, especially with the new students coming from Southside High," Ruby countered, making Sweet Pea open his mouth to reply. But, she put up a finger and didn't let him. "Wearing the same uniform as everyone, no matter which side of the tracks they come from would help students feel like one. It would create a sense of belonging and help them get along better, without discriminating against the newcomers from Southside High. In the end, originality is still a choice, as uniforms can be decorated freely as long as the dress code is being respected," then, the girl looked at him pointedly. "You're not allowed to interrupt during the debate," Sweet Pea tried to speak again, but Ruby cut him off. "Now, the next question is if school uniforms can help scrap the social inequalities."

"Wait, wait," Sweet Pea put his hands up, stopping her. "Don't I get a chance to reply? A rebuttal, or something?" his face lit up and the biker smirked at the petite girl. "Redirect, Your Honor!" That sentence got a bit of laughter running throughout the crowd which had steadily been gathering around them.

"This isn't a court, sasquatch. But, sure, have at it." Ruby shook her head and motioned for him to continue.

"If the aim of school uniforms is to level the playing field, so to speak, and create a sense of belonging, why are only the Southside students being asked to wear them?" Ruby nodded to him furiously.

"That! That's a point which you should definitely be making within your argument," she smiled at him brightly and Sweet Pea felt his face heat up at the praise. "Write that down," Ruby waited for him to do so and then asked the next question again when he looked up. "So, about uniforms helping with social inequalities?"

"Is that about gang paraphernalia?" Sweet Pea asked, frowning.

"It can be," Ruby shrugged. "For example, an argument against school uniform could be that, while it may help exterminate bullying against students with lower income and cheaper clothing, it will also increase a 'gang state of mind'," when she saw him frowning, Ruby elaborated. "School uniforms create a larger 'gang', so to speak," her fingers quoted the word. "By having a uniform, there is a rivalry being created with other schools. In essence, while it may not be the Serpents or the Ghoulies, it's still a 'gang'."

"Oh, I see," Sweet Pea wrote down the basic points and then looked back up at the girl. "What about the counter?"

"School uniforms would stop the rich from competing against each other and bullying the less fortunate," She shrugged again and Sweet Pea huffed at her wording. Ruby instantly glared at him. "Don't you huff at me! You're going to be called out as less fortunate up there, so be ready for it."

"Alright, alright. Anger is going to be in check," when she raised her eyebrow Sweet Pea groaned. "I promise to do my best."

"Okay, next question could be whether school uniforms are practical or not." At that, the tall biker's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, let me get started," he proudly puffed out his chest and grabbed his notebook. The onlookers laughed, hearing Sweet Pea begin to list off a number of reasons why uniforms weren't comfortable or practical. He started with the quality of clothing and ended with religious reasons, highlighting the Muslim tradition of girls having to cover their skin, which the uniforms didn't accommodate. In the end, their mock debate turned more into an actual battle, rather than Ruby explaining each question and making suggestions regarding arguments Sweet Pea could make. The crowd around them changed, students coming and going, but, there was a steady group of about a dozen people applauding whenever one of them one-upped the other. In the end, Ruby stopped Sweet Pea from talking and turned to the onlookers.

"So, what do you say, jury?" she asked. "All those in favor of school uniforms being introduced to Riverdale High?" a couple of hands rose. "All those in favor of having a dress code only?" a majority of the students put their hands up. "Well, Sweet Pea, looks like you've just won your mock debate." The tall biker stood, making a show out of bowing to the crowd which applauded. Then, he turned to Ruby and took her hand, making her get up and get pulled into the hallway, scrambling to keep his notebook in her hands, along with her bag and phone. Sweet Pea didn't stop until they reached the boys' bathroom, which he tugged Ruby into and closed the door, locking it by sliding a piece of wood under the frame.

"Have I mentioned how hot you are when you're arguing debate?" The tall biker turned to the girl, the look in his eyes making her brain short-circuit.

"Ah, um, no?" She stuttered out.

"Insanely hot." And Sweet Pea kissed her against the tiles of the bathroom, his notebook and her bag falling to the floor.

* * *

 **And, I am happy to give you guys this piece of smut and sexual tension xD I hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 **I'd like to take the chance to thank Valerie, Vulvarity and When I Make It Shine for their continuous support :D Here are the review replies for those I haven't PMed :D**

 **When I Make It Shine: I definitely enjoy the challenge of writing a character that hasn't been explored in the show too much :D I've been looking at a lot of interviews with Jordan when he talks about the concept of the role :) I'm glad that you're enjoying my portrayal of him!  
I'm sad to see these almost done, too… On the other hand, there is the option of another set of drabbles or a longer story :P I'm always up for a show of hands as to who'd like what hahaha  
Cheers!**

 **Valerie: Hi! I'm doing great, what about you? Writing a sweeter side of Sweet Pea is my kink xD Hahahaha What can I say, he's a complex character in my head and I always feel the need to give you guys just a little extra :D I'm glad that you enjoyed it :D  
My doggo is sprawled on the bed, as usual, and very happy to receive the greeting hahaha**

* * *

 **Let me know how you guys liked it!**


	14. Two-seater and Chinese

**This one seriously gave me diabetes hahahaha It's just so sweet and the teenage kind of awkward… Well, I'll let you guys enjoy and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 1586  
 **Chapter count:** 14/15

* * *

 **Two-seater and Chinese**

Toni, in all honesty, couldn't watch anymore. If the sheer ridiculousness of the situation kept progressing the way it had the whole night, she was going to smack one of them. Or both. Probably both. They were just… ridiculous! Fangs tossed her a look which made Toni abandon her desire to smack either of the two troublesome people in question, and she brought the snacks and drinks onto the coffee table instead. Then, she plopped down on the loveseat next to Fangs, the only safe option, as the small couch on the other side of the living area of her trailer seemed to be some kind of a bad porn intro… or something.

"Shall we revise from the top or try to solve these and compare notes later?" Fangs asked, trying to diffuse the tension. Sweet Pea and Ruby were sitting on the couch opposite of him and Toni, with a wide space between them. Well, as wide of a space as the small two-seater allowed. They seemed to be looking at anything other than each other. Toni, on the other hand, was ready to smack them, the Serpent knew. She had that look in her eye which was usually followed by a nasty remark or a light slap to the arm.

"Revise," Ruby piped up for the first time since she'd sat down, unusually quiet for herself. She hurriedly opened her chemistry notebook and started skimming through the pages. Fangs looked at Toni, who had a frown on her face. The girl's eyes met with Sweet Pea's and she motioned with her head towards Ruby in a sharp nod. The tall biker widened his eyes but otherwise didn't move from his usual arms crossed position, which got the purple haired Serpent to soundlessly growl at him. Fangs, even the peacemaker, took his notebook and gave it to Toni, hoping to distract her.

The two friends had organized this small study session for Sweet Pea's sake. The boy had it bad. _Really_ bad. First, it had been the longing looks in the hallways. Then, it had developed into Sweet Pea's beautiful form of flirting, which was quite painful to watch – ignoring or bullying. He put his all into being as mean as he could to Ruby, who didn't seem to realize what she'd done wrong, or right, on this occasion. But, Toni and Fangs knew. Sweet Pea had a bad habit of being confused by his feelings, not knowing how to act on them, and ending up being frustrated at the source of those unknown emotions. In this case, it was someone just as hotheaded. It was bound to get ugly. Soon. So, they'd tried to intervene. By the looks of the tension on the other seat, it was backfiring. Badly. Sweet Pea and Ruby seemed to want to be anywhere else but there.

Fangs glanced at Toni, whose eyes were going up from his notebook and towards the troublesome duo every few seconds. She was biting her lip, too. The boy took out his phone and texted her via WhatsApp. Toni instantly looked at the notification and gave him a tiny nod.

"I'm getting a bit hungry," Fangs began, stretching out on the loveseat. "You guys won't mind if I steal our host for a food run?" Sweet Pea looked like he was panicking. To anyone else besides his two friends, it was his usual face of anger. However, they'd known the tall biker for a long time. That was most definitely his 'I crossed my arms and I'm panicking now save me please' look. Neither would save him.

"Not at all," Ruby smiled, not looking up from her notebook. "Are you going to Pop's? Or the pizza place?"

"I'm in the mood for Chinese." Fangs supplied. It was the farthest food spot from the trailer park and Sweet Pea knew it, by the minuscule change in his expression. There was some anger there.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Ruby looked up then and started digging through her pockets. "Here, can you get me whatever you're having?" She extended some cash to the boy.

"Sure, Sweet Pea?" the tall biker nodded in silence. Fangs almost lost it. It was that kind of a panic when his voice would crack or rise if he spoke, so he was keeping his mouth tightly shut. "Alright, man. Toni?"

"Coming. Let me grab my jacket." And, after a few moments of shuffling, the two Serpents left the trailer which was still filled with tension. Ruby kept reading, her posture relaxed and legs tucked underneath her small body. Sweet Pea, on the other hand, kept sneaking looks at the girl, before reluctantly picking up his book to try and study. The attempt failed. Instead, he inched a bit closer to the girl next to him.

"Hey, are your notes any good?" He finally broke first and asked. Ruby looked up at him coolly, her pale eyes like a frozen blizzard.

"Yes." She replied in an even, defensive, tone.

"Can I take a look?" she was making him work for it, and Sweet Pea hated that. The girl huffed but didn't reply or offer her notebook. Sweet Pea's eyes narrowed and his temper spiked. "What the fuck's your problem?"

"My problem?" Ruby dropped her notes into her lap. " _My_ problem?" she was glaring at him then. "What the fuck's _your_ problem? You ignored me. I got the memo there, you don't want to associate with Northsiders," she didn't let him speak but cut him off in the same angry tone. "But, being such a douchebag to me is just plain over the top. I never did anything to deserve that." When she was done, the petite girl took up her notebook again, turning the page and getting started on her problems. Sweet Pea watched in silence, his brain in overdrive.

He knew that he hadn't been fair to Ruby. But, it wasn't fair to him, either. Whenever he saw her, his brain stopped working properly. All the thoughts of normal conversation were jumbled with the ways he could ask her out or flirt with her. Sweet Pea wasn't good at either. There was a reason why he was single all the time, unlike his friends. He didn't have Toni's confidence to take the first step. He didn't have Fangs' humor and wit when it came to asking someone out. He just didn't know what to do with himself, which ended up in him being extra mean and losing his temper almost all of the time. Losing his temper, not because of the person he was interested in, but because he was frustrated with himself.

"Can I copy your notes?" Sweet Pea asked again, in a different tone, his arms dropping from their usual crossed position. Ruby looked up from her notebook, ready to tear him a new one, but stopped when she saw his expression. He seemed… awkward and ashamed. With a sigh, the girl pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Sure," she told him and instantly Sweet Pea moved a bit closer on the couch, sitting at an arm's length from her. The notebook slid in between them and the tall biker took his own out, beginning to jot down the parts he'd missed during the lecture. "You'll need this part, the one outlined in yellow." When he looked up from the notes, Sweet Pea saw that Ruby had moved closer, as well, her thigh almost touching her notebook. His breath caught in his throat, the deep and rich perfume she always wore invading his senses. He nodded dumbly and focused on properly copying the words, letters still coming out a little crooked.

"We're back!" Fangs threw the door to the trailer open with his foot, making Sweet Pea jump and scoot back towards the edge of the couch. Ruby's eyes followed the motion with a small smile on her lips. She was slowly figuring the angry biker out. "Hope that you guys have worked up an appetite." Chinese food was distributed among the teens, Toni and Fangs dropping together on the loveseat rather snugly. The conversation was pleasant, mostly among the two Serpents and Ruby, Sweet Pea making himself busy with eating. The topics varied, from school stuff, the squabbles with the Ghoulies and Ruby's life back in Maryland and how it differed from her time in Riverdale. Finally, when they were all done, Fangs and Toni cleaned up, declining Ruby's offer to help, and they moved towards the kitchenette. The two kept exchanging their spots as they prepared some easy dessert and drinks, looking out into the living area through the space over the bar.

Sweet Pea and Ruby had settled back into chemistry, sitting much closer than before, talking in hushed whispers. Fangs offered Toni a huge smile and waggled his eyebrows when he saw the two hold Ruby's notebook in between them, the girl pressing into the tall biker's side as they worked on a problem together. It seemed like they'd worked out their issues. Then, the boy turned to Toni and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Alright, we got them to sit in the same room without killing each other," he nodded. "Now, how do we get them to admit their feelings without anyone losing their head?" Toni frowned, craning her neck to see the situation in her living room.

"And, how do we get them unglued from each other's side?" she giggled, seeing the way Sweet Pea's arm had snuck around Ruby's small form.

* * *

 **And with this, I leave you in sugary bliss :D Awkward Sweet Pea… I live for awkward Sweet Pea… His characterization here is based on a friend of mine who is kinda like that xD It became a headcanon instantly hahahaha**

* * *

 **Valerie: Thanks for the feedback! I'm super glad that you enjoyed the drabbles :D A sweeter side of Sweet Pea is what I live for hahahaha Ruby is a personal project of mine, what can I say? I'm glad that you like her :D Sirius says hi right back :D Cheers!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Unintentional intentions

**We've arrived. We're here. End of the line and end of the drabbles. I hope that ya'll enjoyed and will stay tuned for a longer story about these two.**

* * *

 **Info:**

 **Fandom:** Riverdale  
 **Pairing:** Sweet Pea/OC  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word count:** 1664 + 496 bonus  
 **Chapter count:** 15/15

* * *

 **Unintentional intentions**

Ruby's pen wouldn't stop tapping on the notebook in front of her, in a beat almost akin to a drum rhythm. Her eyes were focused on the front of the class, but her attention had dwindled over the past twenty minutes. Jughead had come to her house the previous night, again, tossing ideas regarding Jason Blossom's murder out like an ATM on the fritz. As much as she wanted her mind to be blank and able to soak up the biology lesson on flatworms, the possible scenarios of the not-so-incidental drowning kept going through her head. Apparently, the boy's body had washed up on the banks of Sweetwater River a few nights ago, a bullet hole smack in the middle of his forehead. She didn't know how Jughead had gotten all the details of the autopsy and she didn't care much to find out. But, the pile of morbid information she'd gotten from him was now churning in her head.

Jughead was a real conspiracy nut, Ruby had decided. He suspected pretty much everyone, from the boy's parents to a completely unrelated janitor at their school. Something about keeping an open mind and seeing the bigger picture. Ruby hadn't had the heart to tell him that the possibility of a stranger killing someone was very low, in her professional experience. She'd worked with Jo on his cases of bounty hunting a number of times. People killed other people for three main reasons – money, love, and self-defense. So, a stranger murder was not only rare but nearly impossible.

"Hey," Ruby dropped her pen, startled at the low rumble from her left. She looked up to see Sweet Pea giving her a curious look, for once sitting properly in his chair. "What's got you in la la land?"

"Nothing, I'm taking notes." The girl defended, taking a glance at the board only to realize that she had no idea what their teacher had been talking about. The biker next to her huffed.

"Could've fooled me, shortcake," Sweet Pea grumbled in a teasing tone. "Your notebook is blank and you've been tapping that pen for the last forty minutes like your life depended on getting into band as a drummer." Ruby gave him a nasty look, even though he was completely right.

"What's wrong with band?" she shot back. "I think I'd make a mighty fine drummer. Maybe timpani?" Sweet Pea's incredulous expression told her everything she needed to know. He thought that she positively sucked at any kind of instrument playing. Which, of course, he was right about. Ruby had never taken a single class related to music, and for good reason.

"Gimmie," the biker reached out for her notebook. "I'll take notes so we both don't fail." Ruby smacked his hand away, pulling her notebook further to the right and out of his immediate reach.

"Like hell am I giving you my notebook. You'd probably spend the rest of Bio practicing your Serpents logo all over it." She pushed his hand away when it reached for her notebook again and gave him a hard glare.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, munchkin," Sweet Pea whispered in a low rumble. "I can draw something other than a two-headed serpent, I promise. Think of the mystery of discovering what I've doodled on the random pages of your bio notebook as an adventure." Ruby's unamused eyes met his smug look before she returned her gaze to the board, starting to copy from the top. "I promise that I can take decent notes, short stuff. Just gimmie." She was too slow that time, Sweet Pea's fingers grabbing the edge of her notebook and pulling it out from below her pen, creating a long line on the page.

"Oh for the love of-" Ruby didn't realize how loud her voice had been until the teacher glared at her.

"Miss Wolfe, are we interrupting you?" Asked the bio professor. The whole class was looking at her then, sitting and gaping like a goldfish, her pen raised over the empty space on her desk.

"I'm sorry, sir," the girl was all too aware of her quickly reddening cheeks. "It won't happen again."

"If it does, I will remind you of my detention hours and look forward to spending some quality time with you and your frivolous note-taking capabilities." The bio teacher turned around when the chuckles spread across the class, continuing his lesson. It took Ruby another five minutes to gather herself before she looked over at Sweet Pea. He was actually taking notes in her notebook, which made her abandon her plans of taking it from him and reprimanding him. Instead, she packed her pen away and leaned back in her chair, letting her mind wander back to the case of Jason Blossom's drowning.

* * *

"I didn't peg you for a heart person, Wolfe." Fangs told her the following day before the first period when he handed her her bio notebook. It had become common practice for Ruby to lend him her notes, even if they weren't in the same class since the material was identical.

"I'm not?" The girl asked reluctantly, not really sure what the teen was getting at.

"Well, it's most certainly an interesting notebook, then," Fangs nodded at the object in her arms before giving her a small grin. One of those, charming little ones which lit up his eyes and made him look even more handsome than he already was. "Thanks, as always." And the teen was gone. Ruby stood still for a second in the hallway, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Then, she opened her bio notebook and looked at the last lesson, where Sweet Pea had been taking notes. Sure enough, there was plenty of information jotted down, and he'd followed her pattern on note-taking, highlighting the important and separating the points which would be on the test. There was also a long line drawn in a blue pen, that Ruby had made when the biker had stolen her notebook from her desk. That wasn't all, though. There were hearts. Little, big, wonky, lopsided, colorful and shaded hearts. All over the damn page.

"Son of a bitch!" Ruby exclaimed loudly and started flipping back through her notebook. More hearts. She went forward, towards the blank section. The hearts popped up on random pages in various spots, meticulously drawn. When in the world had he had the time, Ruby wondered with an irritated sigh. And, most importantly, what the hell was he playing at?

Sure, she and Sweet Pea had progressed from casually speaking to ignoring each other and then back to being on talking terms within the past two months. Yet, they weren't nearly close enough for him to defile her notebook with something as intimate as that. Nowhere near friends, much less anything romantic. Ruby hadn't even considered him as a possibility. He was too tall, for one. Too angry, too moody, too unpredictable. She didn't like Sweet Pea. She didn't like Sweet Pea like that at all. He was hot, though. In his own, biker gang, kind of way. Yes, Sweet Pea was definitely hot. And, apparently, interested, if she was interpreting the situation correctly. Or, he was just messing with her, as she'd learned that he liked to do.

With a face of a woman on a mission, Ruby tore down the hallway, heading straight for Sweet Pea's locker. Sure enough, he was there, taking out the books for class and stuffing some random items from his pockets inside it.

"What the hell is this?" Ruby didn't even wait to reach him before calling him out, getting quite a few heads to turn. Sweet Pea looked at her over his shoulder, brows furrowed and glanced at the notebook she was waving around.

"Your… bio notebook?" He slowly told her, like she needed a refresher course in conversational English.

"These," the girl opened the notebook and showed him the hearts. "What are _these_?" She asked in an irritated tone. Sweet Pea closed his locker and leaned on it, turning to face her then.

"My drawing prowess," he cheekily told her. "I promised that there would be no Serpents logos."

"Hearts?" Ruby was fuming. " _Hearts_?" she needed to call him out somehow. Embarrass him. "Is this your lame way of asking me out or something?" At that, she saw the boy's neck redden and his ears blush, eyes looking anywhere except at her.

"No," he grumbled. "It's just a joke," he looked at her with a smug expression then. "Do you _want_ me to ask you out?"

"Do you _want_ me to say no?"

"If that's your answer, that's alright." Sweet Pea shrugged, but Ruby could see the way his arms went back to their usual crossed position, telling her that he was bothered by her reply.

"Wait, do you want me to say _yes_?" She asked, eyes wide. Again, Sweet Pea shrugged.

"Doesn't any guy when he asks a girl out?" He was trying hard to play it off as a topic that didn't bother him, which made Ruby all the more interested. She lowered her voice and stepped closer to the tall biker, making him back up as much as he could into the locker.

"Let me get this straight, you're asking me out now?" she saw the panic in his eyes by the way they kept avoiding her. "For real?"

"No, of course not." Sweet Pea huffed and tried to wriggle away from his position in between Ruby and the lockers. To onlookers, it was probably a funny picture. A gigantor trying to get away from a pipsqueak. But, Ruby knew how to play that game.

"Pity," she shrugged with a coy smile, immediately getting the boy's eyes on her again. "I might've said yes if you had." Without waiting for Sweet Pea to reply, Ruby bounded off. It didn't take him more than ten seconds to process what she'd said and hurry after her.

"Wait, really?"

* * *

 **I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing these :D There will be a longer story about these two posted soon, so keep an eye out :)**

* * *

 **Finally, I want to thank the three people who've been with me this whole time: Vulvarity, Valerie and When I Make It Shine. You guys rock!**

 **Vulvarity: The feeling is mutual… I had a ton of fun writing these and I'm sad to see them finished xD But, at the same time, I'm glad that I've finished them! I'm happy that you enjoyed my version of Sweet Pea :D He's a teen in the end, and there's bound to be a reason he's so utterly single in the show hahahaha Cheers!**

 **Valerie: I'm glad that I had you along for the ride :D Sweet Pea being an awkward teenager is something I live for xD There's bound to be a few insecurities under all that anger and bravado xD Cheers!**

 **When I Make It Shine: Last one! Hope you liked it :D Oohohohooooo SP and Ruby meeting… You'll have to read the main story to find that one out :D I can only promise that I tried to make it funny :P Cheers!**

* * *

Bonus

Sweet Pea spent the majority of his first and second period trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Ruby might've said yes to going out with him if he'd asked. He kept tossing glances at the petite girl in class, in the hallways and at lunch. Sweet Pea didn't know what had made him say those words. Or, draw those hearts. In most cases, Ruby made his brain disconnect from his mouth, letting it run wild like a dog off its leash. But, he was glad, for once, that she'd done that mysterious thing to him. His brain would've never allowed his mouth to say anything like that. Not in a million years. Now that he knew, though, Sweet Pea was even more bothered.

How could he ask Ruby out without being a douchebag about it or looking soft to the Serpents? He didn't know. He really didn't. That was one of the reasons why he hadn't gone to Toni or Fangs for advice. He needed to figure this one out himself. So, Sweet Pea gave himself an ultimatum. Before the idea of going out wore off for both him and Ruby, he would do it. Let his mouth run itself and come up with something, hopefully, intelligent and funny. Because, girls liked intelligent and funny, right? He sure hoped that they did. He'd heard from Fangs that he was a hopeless case when it came to romance. Sweet Pea became mean, annoyed, angry and fumbled. It looked ridiculous, his friend had told him in an attempt to get him to man up and gather himself. Would Ruby mind that? Sweet Pea knew that she liked men who took charge. She'd said so on numerous occasions. How does one take charge confidently in a situation they've never been comfortable in before, though? Sweet Pea didn't know. But, he was going to find out.

After their fifth period, he leaned on the locker next to Ruby's, ignoring her questioning look, mildly amused, and let his mouth run.

"Wanna go for tea after school?" Sweet Pea wanted to smack himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Apparently, letting his brain take the back seat wasn't a good idea. Tea? Why did he have to ask her out for tea, of all things? Ruby's hands stilled on her books where she was trying to fit them into her locker and she gave him an amused look, almost encouraging him to continue stuffing the foot into his mouth. "Or you can just have me?" Sweet Pea wanted the ground to open and swallow him. He was definitely _not_ being suave, funny or intelligent. He wanted to wake up from that nightmare then, if possible.

"Tea, yes," Ruby recovered from her wide-eyed look and gave him a knowing smirk. "You, maybe." And she took out the books for her next class, closing her locker and leaving him gaping in the hallway. Perhaps, he _had_ done something right.

* * *

 **And, I leave you guys with this as the last part of the drabbles. It ties back to Four innocent sentences, if you've been following the Wolfe series.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
